Am Ende einer Regennacht
by dreaming-sarana
Summary: 1975: Hogwarts hat eine neue Schülerin. Die Halb-Deutsche sorgt teilweise für viel Furore, wobei ihre Freundschaft zu einem gewissen eigenbrödlerischen Slytherin, die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher macht.
1. Ankunft in Hogwarts

_Hallo, das ist das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction: "Am Ende einer Regennacht"  
Der Titel ist entstanden aus der Bedeutung des Namens meines Hauptcharakters und hat nichts direkt mit der Story zu tun. Wir beginnen am Anfang des 5. Schuljahres in der Herumtreiber-Periode. Also zu Zeiten James Potters etc. Daher könnten einige Spoiler zum letzten Band der Harry Potter Reihe enthalten sein. Wenn ihr das Buch also noch nicht gelesen haben solltet, müsst ihr halt entweder damit leben, oder schnell das Buch lesen._

_Aus formellen Gründen: Mir gehört nichts! Das Harry Potter Universum ist der Feder von J.K. Rowling entsprungen.  
Doch kann ich getrost behaupten, dass einige Personen von mir sind._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 1** Ankunft in Hogwarts

Planlos stand das Mädchen auf dem Londoner Bahnhof, King´s Cross und starrte auf ihre Fahrkarte. Schlimm genug, dass sie schon wieder die Schule wechseln musste, nun hatte man sie auch noch ganz auf sich gestellt in London stehen lassen. Schon fast verzweifelt, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge gleiten, irgendwo musste es doch Zauberer geben, die ihre Kinder zu diesem nicht existierenden Gleis bringen wollten. Als sie nichts entdeckte, schaute sie wieder einmal nervös auf ihre Uhr, verdammt, sie hatte nur noch zehn Minuten Zeit! Als sie schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, hörte sie aufgeregte Stimmen auf sich zukommen. Es dauerte erst einen Augenblick, bis ihr Gehirn auf English umgeschaltet hatte, doch hörte sie deutlich die Wörter: Hogwarts Express und Gleis 9 ¾.

Ohne sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, hechtete sie den Leuten, welche scheinbar dasselbe Ziel wie sie hatten, hinterher und sah gerade noch, wie sie durch eine Mauer zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 verschwanden. Zwar zögerte sie kurz, aber mit einem erneuten Blick auf ihre Uhr, fasste sie sich ein Herz und lief mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Wand zu. Erst als sie merkte, dass sich die Geräuschkulisse verändert hatte, öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen und erblickte erstaunt den rot leuchtenden Hogwarts Express. Doch konnte sie sich nicht lange damit aufhalten, schließlich blieben ihr nur noch ein paar Minuten Zeit. So schnell wie es die trauernden Eltern zuließen, schlängelte sie sich mit ihrem schweren Schrankkoffer durch die Menge und schaffte es schließlich in den Zug einzusteigen.

Erleichtert atmete sie erst einmal ein paar Mal ein und aus, bevor sie sich unsicher auf die Suche nach einen freien Platz machte. Nun hatte sich der Zug auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt und erschwerte dem schwer beladenen Mädchen die Suche noch mehr. Zwar hatte sie schon einige Plätze gesehen, doch sie wollte sich keinesfalls in ein Abteil setzen, dass schon zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Sie war noch nie ein sehr geselliger Mensch gewesen und die wenigen Freunde die sie in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte, waren für gewöhnlich auf sie zu gekommen und nicht umgekehrt. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie schüchtern war, denn sie konnte ganz schön schlagfertig sein und für etwas mit Herz und Seele einstehen. Nur war sie einfach nicht der Typ für Smalltalk. Aber wenn sie die Reise nicht auf dem Gang verbringen wollte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel zu jemanden setzen, ob sie sich nun unterhalten oder gar Freundschaften schließen würde, hatte ja nichts damit zu tun.

Nach dem sie schon eine ganze Weile auf der Suche war, ging vor ihr ein Abteil auf, aus dem ein paar Jungs hämisch lachend heraus gestürmt kamen und sich schleunigst davon machten, ohne das Mädchen überhaupt bemerkt zu haben. Langsam näherte sie sich dem noch geöffneten Abteil und spähte hinein. Dort sah es aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke und Bücher verstreut und in der Mitte von dem ganzen saß ein wütendes Häufchen Elend, welches damit beschäftigt war, die Sachen wieder in einen Koffer zu packen. Als der Junge das Mädchen bemerkte, fuhr seine Hand mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Zauberstab und sein Blick verfinsterte sich abrupt. Dann blaffte er wütend:

„ Was?!?"

Instinktiv hatte das Mädchen nun auch ihren Zauberstab gezückt, doch war sie eher verwirrt als angriffslustig, so das dem Mädchen ein beschwichtigendes „Sumimasen" heraus huschte und eine höfliche Verbeugung hinterher setzte, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste eine seiner Augenbrauen, in erstaunliche Höhen zu befördern.

„ Ähm ich meine, Hm, Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht belästigen oder so! Ich bin nur noch auf der Suche nach einen Platz und habe dann diese Typen aus diesem Abteil raus rennen sehen und bin dann neugierig geworden."

Gleich darauf setzte sie ein verlegendes Lächeln auf und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihre Robe. Der Junge starrte sie weiterhin, misstrauisch an, doch das Mädchen kam nicht umhin ihn zu mustern. Er hatte schulterlange, ölige, schwarze Haare, die ihm wie ein Vorhang vor seine tief schwarzen Augen fielen. Außerdem war er sehr blass und hatte eine große Hackennase.

Als die Situation noch peinlicher zu werden drohte, nahm sich das Mädchen ein Herz und fragte:

„ Soll ich dir vielleicht beim Einräumen helfen?"

Das schien der Junge nicht erwartet zu haben. Er überlegte kurz und musterte sie von oben bis unten, doch dann nickte er ihr langsam zu. Das Mädchen ließ ihr Gepäck auf dem Gang und kniete sich mit dem Jungen im Abteil nieder und begann seine Bücher aufzulesen, doch vermied sie es tunlichst seine angegraute Unterwäsche, welche ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag, zu beachten. Dies war auch das Erste, was der Junge, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, mit geröteten Wangen einzusammeln begann. Als sie fertig waren, half sie dem Jungen noch den Koffer auf die Ablage zu hieven und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen fragte der Junge:

„ Willst du nicht dein Gepäck rein tragen?"

Wieder einmal war es an dem Mädchen verwirrt dreinzuschauen, bis sie bemerkte, dass das eine indirekte Einladung gewesen war, sich zu ihm ins Abteil zu setzten. Sogleich huschte ein verlegenes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie rang sich ein zaghaftes Nicken ab. Zusammen verstauten sie ihren Koffer und setzten sich gegenüber hin. Da beide nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten, achteten sie schon bald nicht mehr aufeinander. Der Junge war in ein Buch vertieft und das Mädchen hatte begonnen ein paar Notizen anzufertigen. Ab und an hob der Junge seinen Kopf und musterte das konzentrierte Mädchen. Sie hatte wie er schwarze Haare, doch waren sie um einiges länger und waren stark gelockt, außerdem waren sie nicht so fettig. Ihre Augen sahen asiatisch aus, wobei ihre Augenfarbe nicht braun, sondern ein verwaschenes blau war. Auch ihre Kleidung wirkte äußerst fremdländisch. Alles in allem machte sie ihn sehr neugierig, was ihn dazu veranlasste angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, wer sie denn sei. Doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ob sie wohl neu auf der Schule war? So wäre sie die Erste, von der er je gehört hatte, die Mitten in der Ausbildung auf die Schule kam, denn für die erste Klasse war sie einfach zu alt.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen, betrat aufgeregt das Abteil. Sogleich richtete sich der Junge auf und lächelte sie erfreut an.

„ Sev, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe gehört, dass Potter und seine Leute wieder mal ihren Spaß mit dir getrieben haben!"

„ Es ist alles in Ordnung Lily, mir geht's gut!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte die Rothaarige, dass noch jemand in dem Abteil saß und starrte die Fremde verwirrt an. Sie versuchte sich anscheinend auch an das Mädchen zu erinnern, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Währenddessen hatte die Fremde nicht einmal aufgeblickt, zu sehr war sie mit ihren Notizen beschäftigt. Fragend schaute die Rothaarige den Jungen an, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. So nahm sie sich ein Herz und beschloss die Fremde anzusprechen.

„ Hallo ich bin Lily Evans, tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich habe dich vorher noch nie gesehen."

Nun erhob das fremde Mädchen ihren Blick und starrte Lily an. Zögerlich legte sie ihren Block beiseite und erhob sich langsam, um eine elegante Verbeugung zu machen.

„ Hallo ich bin Amaya Jessica Rabe, und ich bin neu auf dieser Schule. Freut mich wirklich dich kennen zu lernen, Evans-san."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens meinte Lily verwundert.

„ Wow, wo hat man dir denn solche Höflichkeitsfloskeln eingebläut?"

Nun wirkte Amaya plötzlich äußerst verunsichert und begann eingehend ihre Schuhe zu betrachten. Der Junge und Lily warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, bis Amaya plötzlich doch noch antwortete.

„ In Japan, dort ist es üblich sich zu Verbeugen und geeignete Anreden zu benutzen."

„ Japan? Oha, da kommst du aber von weit her, aber bitte du musst dich hier nicht Verbeugen, das kommt irgendwie komisch. Außerdem darfst du mich gerne mit meinen Vornamen ansprechen. Ach so und das ist Severus Snape ein guter Freund von mir!"

Zwar schien Amaya immer noch peinlich berührt, doch nickte sie dankend und wandte sich Severus zu, welcher ihr grüßend zunickte. Doch kamen sie nicht dazu, sich zu unterhalten, denn irgendjemand auf dem Gang rief nach Lily. So verabschiedete sie sich und ließ Severus und Amaya allein in ihrem Abteil zurück. Wieder drohte die gleiche Teilnahmslosigkeit, wie vor Lilys Auftritt, einzutreten, als Severus sich über sein Buch gebeugt hatte. Diesmal versuchte Amaya, aber ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„ Ähm, das muss ein interessantes Buch sein, du kannst ja kaum die Augen davon lassen. Worum geht es denn?"

Severus blickte auf und musterte sie erstaunt. Doch letztendlich antwortete er.

„ Das ist ein Buch über Zaubertränke."

„ Echt? Zaubertränke ist neben Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, mein Lieblingsfach!"

„ Du interessierst dich für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", wiederholte Severus verwirrt.

Er kannte kaum jemanden, der sich für diese Fächer ernsthaft interessierte, zumindest nicht ohne böse Absichten zu haben, wie mancher Slytherin.

„ Ja, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder? Ich hoffe nur, dass sich der Lehrplan nicht zu sehr von meinem alten unterscheidet, nicht dass ich manche Sachen die ihr schon gelernt habt, noch nicht kenne."

Wieder überlegte Severus angestrengt, was er erwidern könnte, er war immer noch misstrauisch, doch erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie ihm einfach so geholfen hatte und gab sich einen Ruck.

„ Notfalls könnte ich dir ja helfen.", er hatte das mehr gemurmelt, als laut ausgesprochen.

„ Wirklich? Das ist echt nett von dir, danke." Amaya lächelte und schaute leicht verlegen aus dem Fenster.

„ Du bist also in Japan auf die Schule gegangen? Du siehst aber gar nicht so japanisch aus." bemerkte Severus, um seinerseits nicht wieder eine beklemmende Stille aufkommen zu lassen.

„ Ähm ja, ich war zwei Jahre lang in Japan, die ersten zwei Jahre habe ich in Deutschland auf der Hexenakademie im Schwarzwald verbracht. Und richtig japanisch sehe ich deshalb nicht aus, weil ich nur zur einen Hälfte Japanerin bin. Zur anderen Hälfte bin ich Deutsche."

„ Du wechselst schon zum zweiten Mal die Schule? Ich hatte noch nie gehört, dass so was überhaupt möglich ist. Wie kam es dazu?", entgegnete Severus ehrlich interessiert.

„ Ähm, nun ja das lag jeweils an einer Verkettung ungünstiger Umstände. Wie ist Hogwarts denn so? Ich habe gehört es soll traumhaft sein."

Severus war zwar etwas verwundert über diese vage Antwort und dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, doch begann er nun von Hogwarts zu erzählen.

So vergingen die Stunden in denen sich die Zwei angeregt über alles möglich unterhielten, bis es langsam so weit war, die Schuluniformen anzuziehen.

Als sie sich umgezogen hatten und sich wieder im Abteil trafen, bemerkte Severus, dass Amaya noch keinem Haus zugeteilt worden war. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hoffte er, dass sie zu ihm nach Slytherin kommen würde. Schließlich war sie sehr freundlich zu ihm gewesen und es hatte ihm richtig Spaß gemacht, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Er hoffte nur, dass es auch weiterhin so bleiben würde, wenn sie merkte wie unbeliebt er in der Schule war.

Nun, da sie fast angekommen waren, starrte Amaya nur noch aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie aufgeregt sie war, außerdem schien sie etwas Angst zu haben. Als aber zum ersten Mal die Lichter Hogwarts zu sehen waren, wich ihr sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck, purem Erstaunen. Auch Severus wurde bei diesem Anblick leichter ums Herz endlich war er wieder in Hogwarts. Zwar wurde er hier nur gemoppt, doch war das noch bei weiten besser als zu Hause zu sein, außerdem hatte er ja noch Lily und wie es aussah vielleicht noch eine neue Freundin.

Als der Zug zum Stehen gekommen war, erklärte Severus Amaya, dass sie ihr Gepäck hier lassen könnte, da es nachgebracht werden würde. Draußen auf den Bahnsteig, merkte er, wie die Zwei verwundert gemustert wurden, anscheinend war Amaya noch niemanden aufgefallen und das sie mit ihm zusammen war, brachte die Gerüchteküche gewaltig zum Brodeln. Verlegen zog Severus den Kopf ein, auch Amaya schien die Sache als unangenehm zu empfinden.

Plötzlich wurde er unsanft auf den Boden gestoßen und vernahm eine verhasste Stimme.

„Hey Schniefelus, was denkst du dir eigentlich, dieser hübschen Dame mit deiner Anwesenheit den Tag zu verderben, stell dir mal vor, sie könnte auf deiner Ölspur ausrutschen und sich ernsthaft verletzen!"

Von überall ertönte plötzlich Gelächter und der Junge mit seinen abstehenden, kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und der Brille hatte seinen Arm um Amaya gelegt. Diese schien aber alles andere als begeistert zu sein, denn sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und schubste ihn grob von sich.

„ Was fällt dir ein, mich ungefragt anzufassen, auch noch ohne dich vorzustellen! Außerdem finde ich es einfach nur abstoßend, wenn man andere so herablassend behandelt wie du es tust. Was gibt dir das Recht so mit Severus zu reden! Entschuldige dich gefälligst!"

Plötzlich waren alle Anwesenden verstummt. Auch schien der Junge einfach zu verstört zu sein, um überhaupt noch reagieren zu können. So ließ Amaya einfach ein resigniertes Seufzen hören und half den ebenso verstörten Severus wieder auf die Füße.

„ Miss Rabe? Miss Amaya Jessica Rabe?"

Die immer noch verwirrte Menge begann sich vor einer Frau mit streng hochgestecktem braunem Haar und einer viereckigen Brille zu teilen, welche anscheinend nach Amaya suchte.

Ohne weiter auf das Geschehene zu achten, ging sie auf die Frau zu, verbeugte sich leicht und stellte sich vor. Kurz darauf verschwanden die Beiden in der Menge und Severus blieb verwirrt zurück. Doch riss ihn bald eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus seinem Schockzustand.

„ Sev, komm wir müssen gehen, lass uns eine Kutsche teilen, ja?", sagte Lily sanft und Severus ließ sich von ihr mitziehen.

Wieso hatte sie das getan? Severus konnte das nicht verstehen, sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht und warum hatte sie unter der Berührung von James Potter, so zurückgezuckt? Noch nie zuvor war jemand von sich aus auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihm seine Hilfe angeboten. Nicht einmal Lily war auf ihn zugekommen, sondern er hatte den Kontakt zu ihr gesucht. Niemand sonst konnte ihn, außer ihr, wirklich leiden, nicht mal seine Eltern. Doch seine Grübeleien brachten ihn zu keinem Ergebnis. Lily sah ihn indes besorgt an und wunderte sich was in seinem Kopf wohl vorgehen musste. Diese neue Schülerin war wirklich seltsam, ihr ganzes Verhalten passte so überhaupt nicht zu den anderen Schülern in Hogwarts. Besonders Severus gegenüber. Soweit sie wusste mochte ihn niemand so wirklich bis auf sie selbst. Natürlich waren da seine angeblichen Freunde aus Slytherin an die er sich so klammerte. Sie hasste diese Jungs über alle Maßen, doch konnte sie es ihm auch nicht unbedingt verdenken. Wer weiß wie sie handeln würde, wenn sie an Severus stelle wäre. Sie musste zugeben sie wusste es nicht. Nachdem sie die Fahrt zur Schule schweigend verbracht hatten, trennten sich ihre Wege in der großen Halle, als sie sich zu ihren Haustischen begaben.

An allen Tischen schien man über Amaya zu sprechen, was auch kein Wunder war, denn Schulwechsel waren extrem selten und zusätzlich warf ihr Verhalten gegenüber dem, außer bei den Slytherins, beliebten James Potter weitere Fragen auf. So kam es, dass Severus an seinem Tisch, einige Lobeshymnen über die seltsame Fremde zu hören bekam. Und Lily, welche in der Nähe von Potter und seinen Freunden saß, hörte wie sie als Verrückte abgestempelt wurde, die obendrein, mit den Slytherins Kontakt hatte und was noch schlimmer war, zu Schniefelus. Zwar hatte sich Lily so etwas auch schon anhören dürfen, doch war sie zum Glück in Gryffindor und sie hoffte inständig für Amaya, dass sie nicht nach Slytherin kommen würde. Denn sonst würden ihr die Herumtreiber, so wie sich James Potters Gruppe nannte, das Leben zur Hölle machen, so wie sie es mit Severus taten.

Als die Türen zur Großen Halle aufsprangen, verstummten alle Gespräche und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Erstklässler und die Hutzeremonie. Zur Verwunderung aller, war aber dieses seltsame Mädchen nicht unter den Neuen. Erst nach der Hutzeremonie, erhob sich Dumbledore, und gab eine Erklärung ab.

„ Willkommen liebe Schüler zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor ich aber zu meiner alljährlichen Rede ansetze, habe ich noch eine Bekanntmachung zu machen. Dieses Jahr haben wir eine neue Schülerin aus Japan, welche zu den Fünftklässlern kommen wird. Dürfte ich nun Miss Amaya Jessica Rabe, in die Halle bitten?"

Die Lehrer wandten sich alle zu dem kleinen Gang um, welche sie immer als Eingang zur Halle benutzten, aus welcher eine innerlich völlig nervöse Amaya, stolz erschien. Ohne sich ihre Nervosität anmerken zu lassen, ließ sie sich auf den dreibeinigen Schemel fallen und wartete. McGonnagel, dieselbe Lehrerein, welche sie abgeholt hatte und auch den anderen Schülern den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, setzte diesen nun wiederum ihr auf den Kopf. Unvermittelt hörte Amaya nun eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Oh wie interessant, du hast schon viel durch gestanden meine Liebe."

_Ach wirklich? Wie interessant_, dachte Amaya.

„ Oha ganz schön aufmüpfig nicht wahr. Ich sehe sehr viel Mut in dir und ein unglaubliches Durchhaltevermögen. Auch bist du sehr treu und zuvorkommend, doch kannst du auch voller Tücke und Hinterlist sein. Mh, na so was intelligent und lernbegierig bist du auch noch. So was, du machst es mir ja ganz schön schwer!"

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich Umstände mache, aber sollten sie mich nicht einem Haus zuordnen? Falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, stehe ich hier ziemlich auf dem Präsentierteller und das ist mir äußerst unangenehm_, dachte Amaya herausfordernd.

„ Nana, du wirst doch wohl nicht ungeduldig werden, schließlich musst du noch drei Jahre in dem entsprechenden Haus verbringen."

_Ich dachte, ich würde in alle passen, aber bitte wenn sie meinen, wir können natürlich noch weiterdiskutieren oder wie wäre es mit Lose ziehen?!?_

Plötzlich hallte das Lachen des Hutes durch den Saal und zauberte noch mehr Verwirrung in die gespannte Menge. Schon lange hatte eine Auswahl nicht mehr so lange gedauert, und nun lachte der Hut auch noch, an so eine Reaktion, konnte sich keiner der Schüler erinnern.

„Du bist wirklich mal was ganz besonderes, aber Schluss jetzt mit den Spielchen wie wär's mit Ravenclaw, das war ohnehin mein erster Gedanke, außerdem passt das doch toll zu deinem Namen."

_Toll, wollen sie mir etwa sagen, dass sie ohnehin schon wussten, wo sie mich wahrscheinlich hinschicken würden? _

„ Ja, ich war mir nur nicht sicher. Außerdem redet so selten jemand mit mir, und du hast so eine schöne sarkastische Ader!"

_Wenn sie so einsam sind kann ich ja mal eine Tasse Tee mit ihnen trinken._

Wieder hallte das Lachen des Hutes durch die Halle.

„ Ja das wäre mal was anderes, kannst du Dichten? Dann könntest du mir gleich bei meinem Vortrag fürs nächste Jahr helfen!"

_Ähm schon aber, eigentlich habe ich das nicht so gemeint. Sarkasmus, sie wissen schon! Aber wenn sie sich so freuen, wann und wo?_

„ Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen, er wird erstaunt sein! Doch spannen wir die anderen nicht weiter auf die Folter."

_Na endlich!_

„ Ravenclaw" rief der Hut endlich und McGonnagel, nahm ihr den Hut vom Kopf.

Jubel hallte von dem Tisch der Ravenclaws, als sich Amaya auf den Weg zu ihrem Haustisch machte. Bevor sie sich setzte, drehte sie sich noch mal zum Hut um, welcher ihr verschmitzt entgegen lächelte, woraufhin sie ihn zaghaft zuwinkte. Als sie sich hinsetzte, brach plötzlich die Hölle los. Sie wurde von Fragen bestürmt und wusste nicht worauf sie zuerst antworten sollte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, bat der Schulleiter um Ruhe und begann irgendetwas von Regeln zu erzählen, was Amaya allerdings ziemlich kalt ließ.

Schließlich setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und aus dem nichts erschien das berühmte, alljährliche Festmahl auf den Haustischen. Sofort fingen überall erneut die Gespräche an und jeder machte sich über das Essen her. Amaya war überwältigt von der Vielfalt die ihr hier angeboten wurde, doch war sie etwas zögerlich, da dieses Essen nicht den japanischen Gerichten ähnelte, welche sie mittlerweile gewohnt war und der englische Geschmack sich auch um einiges von dem deutschen unterschied. Auch fiel ihr auf, dass sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr mit Messer und Gabel gegessen hatte und so hatte sie Angst sich zu blamieren. Während sie so ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, waren auch die neugierigen Fragen verstummt, da sie nicht auf die Leute um sich herum reagiert hatte, was ihr auch einige unzufriedene und beleidigte Blicke einbrachte.

Am Slytherintisch saß indes ein ziemlich zerknirschter Severus. Dieser war einerseits enttäuscht, dass Amaya in Ravenclaw gelandet war, doch auch erleichtert, dass sie nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen war und er sich so einfacher wieder mit ihr treffen konnte. Dies tröstete ihn aber nicht über die Wut, welche er im Moment für sich selbst empfand, da er sich allein durch das Hoffen, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen würde, sich Blöße in seinen so sorgsam versteckten Gefühlen gegeben hatte. Unbewusst begann er den Ravenclawtisch nach ihr abzusuchen. Als er sie schließlich entdeckt hatte, bemerkte er erstaunt, dass sie sich mit niemand unterhielt, obwohl er der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie sicher einige über ihre Vergangenheit ausfragen wollten. Doch als Mulciper, einer der wenigen die sich mit ihm abgaben, ein Gespräch mit ihm begann, verflüchtigten sich zunächst die Gedanken über das seltsame Mädchen.

Inzwischen waren die Nachspeisen auf den Tischen erschienen. Amaya hatte unterdessen gemerkt, dass sie einen verheerenden Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hatte die Leute die Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatten ignoriert, was wohl als ein schlechter Start in ihre zukünftige Hogwartskarriere bezeichnet werden konnte. Denn nun wurde sie von den anderen ignoriert und sie war, wie bereits erwähnt, nun wirklich nicht der Typ der gerne Gespräche begann. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die Gesichter in ihrer Nähe schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem aufgeschlossenen oder interessanten Gesicht, mit dem es sich zu reden lohnte. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf ein Mädchen schräg gegenüber von ihr, welches mitten während der Festlichkeiten in einem Buch las. Ihr kurzes strubbliges, aschblondes Haar hing schlaff an ihr herunter und sie trug eine dicke Brille auf ihrer dafür viel zu klein wirkenden Nase, welche ihre braunen Augen umrahmte. Amaya konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, eigentlich wollte sie sich in die Gemeinschaft eingliedern und nun wollte sie ein Gespräch mit einem Außenseiter anfangen, wie typisch. Bevor sie das Mädchen aber auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, hatte wohl jemand bemerkt, das Amaya sich für die Außenwelt geöffnet hatte.

„ Hey du, Rabe war dein Name, richtig?", fragte ein aufgetakeltes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren.

„ Ja, richtig, und wie heißt du?", fragte Amaya zurück, vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren. Die anderen in Amayas Nähe beobachteten die Situation gespannt.

„ Mein Name ist Ashley Cunnings, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„ Ich würde dir ja zustimmen, doch weiß ich noch nicht, ob dies auch von mir ausgehen kann, schließlich kenne ich dich noch nicht und ich verspreche nichts, von dem ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ich es halten kann." Ups, verdammt das war jetzt nicht so geschickt, gewesen. Ashley sah sie missbilligend an, als wäre es ein Verbrechen ihre Bekanntschaft nicht sofort dankend anzunehmen. Die Halbjapanerin hatte es sich wohl gerade mit einer der „Beliebten" verscherzt, schon die Zweite dieser Art an einem Abend. Bald hätte sie ihren persönlichen Rekord eingeholt. Vorsichtig spähte Amaya in die Runde um die Situation, in welche sie sich gebracht hatte zu erfassen. Einige schienen sie anerkennend, die anderen verwirrt oder gar missbilligend anzuschauen. Nun ja wenigstens gab es noch bei einigen einen Funken Hoffnung. Auch das Mädchen mit dem Buch, welches sie vorhin so neugierig gemustert hatte, sah Amaya nun erstaunt an. Doch schien niemand mehr mit ihr sprechen zu wollen, was wohl an der direkten Anwesenheit dieser Cunnings lag.

Endlich war das Essen beendet und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Amaya hatte Mühe und Not mit den anderen mitzuhalten und nicht verloren zu gehen. Schließlich waren sie vor einem Portrait, in dem ein Mann abgebildet war, welcher scheinbar ein ziemlicher Bücherwurm war, angekommen. Einer der Vertrauensschüler sagte das Passwort, bei dem sich Amaya ziemlich sicher war es morgen wieder vergessen zu haben, da sie überhaupt nichts damit anfangen konnte. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gewährte den Ravenclaws Einlass in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war gemütlich und in den Hausfarben eingerichtet. Mehrere Bücherregale, welche wohl ein Privileg der Ravenclaws waren, standen an den Wänden. Auch gab es einen Kamin und viele Fenster, sodass es wenig Wandschmuck gab. Der Vertrauensschüler, welcher das Passwort genannt hatte, kam nun auf Amaya zu.

„ Hallo, du bist Amaya Rabe, richtig?"

Sie nickte, dem hoch gewachsenen Jungen mit den dunkelbraunen, kurz geschorenen Haaren und grauen Augen, zur Bestätigung zu.

„ Mein Name ist Jason Parker und ich bin einer der Vertrauensschüler, die andere ist Susan Palm. Ich habe die Aufgabe von Professor Flitwick unserem Hauslehrer bekommen, dich mit deinen neuen Zimmergenossinnen bekannt zu machen."

Mit diesen Worten winkte er drei Mädchen zu sich. Die eine war zu Amayas Erleichterung jenes Mädchen, welches beim Fest das Buch gelesen hatte, welche als Marie McKennar vorgestellt wurde. Die beiden anderen, sahen eigentlich ziemlich normal aus. Jennifer Smith, war blond und blauäugig und hatte ein nettes Gesicht. Diana Archer hatte braunes, stark gelocktes Haar, welches ihr in langen Kaskaden über den Rücken fiel und ihre grünen Augen waren sanft. Freundschaftliches Händeschütteln und einige rhetorische Fragen wurden ausgetauscht, bis die Vertrauensschüler begannen die Stundenpläne zu verteilen.

Daraufhin, begaben sich alle in ihre Schlafsäale. Als sich alle aus Amayas Zimmer eingerichtet hatten, unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile ungezwungen, wobei sich Marie komplett enthielt. Kurz vor zwölf kehrte aber Ruhe ein, da der Unterricht morgen um neun beginnen würde. Doch Amaya lag noch lange wach und dachte über den Tag nach. Sie dachte an Severus und Lily und hoffte, dass sie die beiden, obwohl sie alle in unterschiedlichen Häusern waren, regelmäßig sehen konnte. Sie dachte an diese Ashley Cunnings, und diesen James Potter und hatte dabei ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie mit denen noch Ärger bekommen würde. Dann waren da noch die Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer. Diana und Jennifer, waren sehr nett gewesen und auch nicht zu neugierig. Marie hingegen war eine Herausforderung und Amaya hoffte inständig, dass sie sich öffnen würde. Außerdem fragte sie sich wann und ob die Einladung zum Tee mit dem sprechenden Hut kommen würde und musste lachen. Alles in allem würde ihre Zeit in Hogwarts sicherlich interessant werden. Schließlich glitt sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Sagt mir eure Meinung! Würde mich echt freuen. _


	2. Tötliche Treppen & explodierende Kessel

_So hier ist nun endlich Kapitel 2! Viel Spaß damit!_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört noch immer nichts, was der Welt von Harry Potter und somit J.K. Rowlings Feder entsprungen ist und ich erhebe auch keinerlei Ansprüche daran._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 2 Von sich bewegenden Treppen und explodierenden Kesseln**

Welcher Idiot von einem Architekten hatte sich die Sache mit den bescheuerten Treppen ausgedacht? Seit nunmehr einer Stunde irrte Amaya durch die Gänge Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach der großen Halle, doch nun konnte sie ihr Frühstück wohl vergessen, da bald der Unterricht beginnen würde. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass sie die anderen verpasste hatte, wie hatte sie auch noch auf diesen bescheuerten Geist hören können. Peeves, den Namen musste sie sich merken, der würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben das schwor sie sich. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ sich Amaya auf einer der Treppenstufen nieder und wartete auf eine glückliche Fügung, genauso wie gestern als sie den Zug nicht gefunden hatte. Ihr Wunder ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Diana Archer eine ihrer Zimmergenossinnen kam kichernd, mit ein paar anderen Mädchen um die nächste Ecke gelaufen.

Etwas verlegen erzählte Amaya von ihrem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die große Halle zu finden und erhielt freundliche Tipps, wen sie um Hilfe bitten konnte, ohne in die irre geführt zu werden und auch einige Anweisungen bezüglich der Treppen. Schließlich hatten alle gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte, zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs, erreicht und versuchten eine Doppelstunde Professor Binns zu überleben ohne einzuschlafen. Amaya wusste sofort, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen musste um wenigstens etwas Aufmerksamkeit in diesem einschläfernden Unterricht aufbringen zu können. Als nächstes hatte Amaya Kräuterkunde, eines ihrer besten Fächer und ließ sich diesmal gleich von jemand mitnehmen. Dort traf sie auch Lily wieder, doch war keine Zeit für viele Worte.

Danach hatte Amaya eine Hohlstunde. Da es erst zwischen 13.15Uhr und 14.00Uhr Mittagessen gab, machte sie sich hungrig auf die Suche nach der Bibliothek, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Erstaunlicherweise war sie gar nicht so schwer zu finden. Diana konnte wirklich gut erklären. Doch kurz vor ihrem Ziel, wie unerwartet, passierte wieder etwas. Amaya versank ein einer Trickstufe. Klasse, wirklich toll, mach dich noch mehr zum Idioten ist ja nicht so als würdest du jetzt total bescheuert aussehen, dachte Amaya bei sich. Mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik versuchte sie sich erfolglos zu befreien. Nach ungefähr einer Minute begann sie deutsche sowie japanische Flüche auszustoßen.

„ Was machst du denn da?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Amaya.

„ Was wohl, ich versuche nicht von dieser verfluchten Treppe gefressen zu werden!" zischte Amaya, welche mittlerweile total panisch war.

„ Warte ich helfe dir.", sagte die Stimme und sanfte kleine Hände umfassten ihren Oberkörper und versuchten Amaya raus zuziehen. Diese zappelte aber so herum, dass das Mädchen sie erst scharf zurechtweisen musste, sich nicht zu bewegen. Schließlich war es geschafft und Amaya saß völlig erschöpft und mit Schock geweiteten Augen auf der Treppe.

„ Diese Schule ist eine Todesfalle!", stieß sie schließlich hervor, was dem Mädchen ein herzhaftes Lachen entlockte. Amaya schien sie jetzt erst richtig war zu nehmen und hob erstmals ihren Blick, um ihrer Retterin zu danken. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Marie, das stille Mädchen, welches sie ohnehin kennen lernen wollte. Spielte das Schicksal irgendwelche Spiele mit ihr?

„ Marie-san, danke schön, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so in Panik verfallen bin!"

„ Kein Problem das ist den meisten von uns schon passiert. Ich geh dann mal.", sagte Marie und hatte sich auch schon umgedreht.

„He warte!", rief Amaya und setzte dem Mädchen nach, welches sich auch schon verwirrt umgedreht hatte.

„ Ich könnte echt ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen, ich glaube heute ist nicht mein Tag! Kannst du mich vielleicht ein wenig rumführen oder wenigsten bis zur Bibliothek begleiten, bevor ich mich noch umbringe, oder so?" fragte Amaya.

„ Ähm nun ja, ich wollte sowieso auch zur Bücherei gehen, am ersten Tag ist sie immer so schön leer und ruhig.", antwortete Marie schüchtern.

Ja, erste Kontaktaufnahme. In Gedanken klopfte sich Amaya auf die Schulter und lief dicht neben Marie her.

Als sie die Bibliothek erreicht hatten, klappte Amayas Mund unerwartet auf und dann gab es kein Halten mehr. So viele Bücher hatte sie noch nie auf einen Fleck gesehen und Amaya begann herumzuwuseln wie ein Wiesel. Nach weniger als fünf Minuten, waren ihre Arme schon voller Bücher, welche sie auf einem Tisch zu sammeln begann. Unterdessen vielen Marie bei diesem Schauspiel schier die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„ Ähm die Bücher laufen dir nicht davon!" sagte Marie kleinlaut, was Amaya abrupt innehalten ließ und ihr eine starke röte über das Gesicht trieb.

„ Upps, ich habe mich wohl hinreisen lassen. Du hast natürlich Recht. Du kennst doch bestimmt die meisten Bücher, hilfst du mir eine Auswahl zu treffen, Marie-san?"

Bald waren die Beiden in ein Gespräch über Bücher vertieft und es schien sich eine leichte Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufzubauen.

„ Das was du gestern zu Cunnings und Potter gesagt hast, war richtig mutig von dir."

„ Ach was, ich vertreten nur meine Meinung."

„ Dafür kannst du aber ganz schön ärger kriegen, weißt du?"

„ Ach, mehr ärger wie ich in Japan deswegen hatte, werde ich schon nicht bekommen. Die sind so in ihre Höflichkeitsfloskeln und ihre Rücksichtsnahme verbohrt, dass das schon manchamal auf die Nerven geht!"

„ Bist du etwa von der Schule geflogen!" rief Marie entrüstet aus.

„ Was!? Nein natürlich nicht, wo denkst du hin! Ich bin kein Rebell, oder so!" rief Amaya aus, was ihr einen anklagenden Blick von der Bibliothekarin einbrachte.

Bevor Marie aber etwas erwidern konnte, hallte ein lang gezogenes Magenknurren durch die leere Bücherei und ließ Amaya peinlich zusammenzucken.

„Sumimasen, ich habe heute morgen das Frühstück verpasst, weil so ein blöder Geist gemeint hat er müsste sich einen Spaß mit mir machen."

„ Sumi, Smima, Was?" fragte Marie verwirrt.

„ Oh, Sumimasen, das heißt Entschuldigung auf Japanisch. Nachdem ich mich erst hart an diese Sprache gewöhnen musste, fällt es mir wohl etwas schwer, sie vollends auszuschalten, mit Deutsch geht das schon etwas besser, ist zwar meine Muttersprache, aber ich habe sie ja die letzten zwei Jahre selten benutzt."

„ Wow, dir scheinen Sprachen zu liegen, ich kann nicht mal eine Fremdsprache."

„ Naja, mit fällt das irgendwie zu. Ich spreche noch Spanisch, Französisch und Latein, fließend. Dann noch genug Italienisch, Arabisch und Chinesisch um mich einigermaßen verständlich zu machen.", gab Amaya mit ein wenig stolz zu.

Bevor Marie aber etwas erwidern konnte, klagte Amaya lautstark über ihren Hunger und das seltsame englische Essen.

„ Da hatte ich mich gerade an Reis, rohen Fisch und anderes lebendes Getier gewöhnt und nun kann ich das wieder vergessen. Jetzt muss zum Frühstuck Speck und Eier essen und wie kann man nur Fleisch in Minzsoße servieren? Total, abartig. Außerdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass man verlernen könnte mit Messer und Gabel zu essen. Ich musste gestern echt aufpassen mich nicht zu blamieren, total schrecklich. Aber jetzt da ich so vom Essen rede halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Lass uns Essen gehen Marie-san." Mit diesen Worten hackte sie sich Marie unter und schlenderte mit ihr aus der Bücherei.

„ Ähm zur großen Halle geht es da lang!"

Amaya blieb abrupt stehen.

„ Natürlich, das habe ich gewusst, ich wollte nur testen, ob du aufmerksam bist!"

„ Ja klar." nuschelte Marie was Amaya zum Lachen brachte und zögerlich stimmte Marie mit ein.

„ Essen, endlich!" rief Amaya und Marie war froh, dass in der Halle noch nicht allzu viele Schüler waren.

Als Amaya ihren Hunger gestillt hatte, begab sie sich noch zusammen mit Marie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Bücher und Utensilien für Zaubertränke zu holen und ihre anderen Sachen dort zu lagern. Dann war es auch schon so weit und Amaya stand vor der Tür zum Klassenraum im Kerker. In ihr kribbelte förmlich alles vor Vorfreude. Endlich konnte sie wieder brauen. Ihr war zwar klar, dass die meisten Menschen ihre Leidenschaft nicht teilten, doch dass sollte ihr den Spaß nicht verderben. Die Türen schwangen auf und alle schlichen in den dunklen Raum. Amaya setzte sich als Erste in die vorderste Reihe, wobei der Rest scheinbar um die hinteren Plätze kämpfte, damit es nicht auffiel, wenn sie nicht aufpassten. Zaubertränke hatten die Ravenclaws dieses Jahr mit Slytherin, da, wie sie gehört hatte, es letztes Jahr einige Auseinandersetzung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeben hatte, besonders in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste(VgddK). Daher wurden die beiden Fächer nun anders verteilt. Plötzlich fiel Amaya eine unscheinbare, dunkle Gestalt auf, welche sich in die andere Ecke der ersten Reihe setzte. Als sie die Gestalt näher ansah, erkannte sie Severus Snape. Freundlich nickte sie ihm grüßend zu, was er mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, zögerlich erwiderte. Schließlich erhob Professor Slughorn die Stimme:

„Willkommen, Klasse. Dieses Jahr haben, wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt, die Slytherins mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Unterricht und ich hoffe, dass so dieses Jahr nicht mehr solche Unfälle, welche auf geringe Konzentration zurückzuführen waren, stattfinden werden. Auch haben wir eine neue Schülerin in unseren Reihen. Hiermit möchte ich Sie willkommen heißen Miss Rabe. Ich habe aus ihren alten Zeugnissen herauslesen können, dass sie scheinbar ein Talent für mein Fach haben, daher freue ich mich schon, mich selbst davon überzeugen zu dürfen. Wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, kommen sie ruhig zu mir."

Während dieser Worte war Amaya immer mehr in sich zusammen gesunken, es war wohl mehr als deutlich, dass es ihr peinlich war, wenn ein Lehrer so über sie sprach.

„ So nun kommen wir mal zu den Gruppeneinteilungen. Dieses Jahr scheint es sogar aufzugehen."

Mit diesen Worten, blickte Snape verunsichert auf und auch einige andere Schüler begannen zu flüstern und zu Amayas entsetzen hörte sie des Öfteren heraus, dass wohl niemand mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wollte.

Der Reihe nach las Slughorn einen Namen vor, zu dem sich dann ein freiwilliger Partner gesellen konnte. Amaya wurde wohl noch nicht ordnungsgemäß in die Liste eingetragen und so kam Snape vor ihr. Zu Amayas entsetzen meldete sich niemand und eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Nicht einmal die Schüler aus Snapes Haus schienen mit ihm zusammen arbeiten zu wollen.

„ Also bitte, nun haben sie sich nicht so, Mr. Snape ist einer meiner besten Schüler. Muss ich ihm etwa jemanden zuteilen?", fragte Professor Slughorn.

Oh man, merkte dieser Lehrer nicht, dass er die Sache nur noch schlimmer für Severus machte, dachte Amaya. Als sie Snapes ansah, glaubte Amaya ein trauriges Funkeln bemerkt zu habe, welches aber genauso schnell, wieder hinter einer Fassade aus Stolz verschwand.

„ Ich würde gerne mit ihm arbeiten, Professor Slughorn, Sir!", gab sich Amaya schließlich einen Ruck.

Plötzlich fühlte sie alle Augen auf sich gerichtet und ein Murmeln ging durch die Klasse.

„ Sehr schön Miss Rabe, bei der Gelegenheit werde ich wohl auch die Klassenliste richtig stellen müssen, so weit ich weiß kommt R ja vor dem S, nicht war? Setzten sie sich schon mal zusammen. Also weiter…"

Amaya war klar, das sie immer noch beobachtet wurde und so erhob sie sich stolz und ging zu Severus hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm. Dieser hatte den Blick gesenkt und nuschelte nur:

„ Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Rabe."

„ Ich weiß, ich wollte es aber Sever…, äh, Snape-kun.", verbesserte sich Amaya schnell, als sie bemerkte, dass Severus sie nur mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen hatte. Da er nichts erwiderte, begann Amaya all ihre Sachen, welche sie für nötig hielt, auszupacken. Severus beobachtet sie dabei genau. Zuerst holte sie ihr Zaubertrankbuch heraus, doch auch vier weiteren Büchern, welche aber anscheinend in einer anderen Sprache verfasst waren, wurden fein säuberlich aufgestapelt. Dann folgte ein Messer-Set, was sich sehr von den englischen Zaubertrank-Messern zu unterscheiden schien. Der Rest wirkte aber völlig normal.

Snape staunte über das System, welches Amaya offenbar bei der Anordnung ihrer Utensilien hatte und bewunderte sie auch insgeheim. Er konnte auch immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie freiwillig mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wollte. Sonst hatte er all die Jahre, entweder allein oder mit Lily gearbeitet, da sonst niemand auch nur ansatzweise etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Bei seinen angeblichen Freunden, redete er sich zwar ein, dass sie lieber mit ihren gewohnten Partnern zusammenarbeiten wollten, mit denen sie schon seit der ersten Klasse zusammen waren. Doch tief in sich drin wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte. Schließlich wurde er von Professor Slughorn aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.

„ Nun, nachdem alle einen Partner haben, können wir wohl loslegen. Also, da sie dieses Jahr ihre ZAG-Prüfungen ablegen müssen, werde ich die erste Stunde nicht mit Geschwätz vergeuden und werde mit dem Trank des Friedens beginnen, welcher häufig abgefragt wird. Kann mir jemand sagen, was dieser Trank bewirkt?"

Stille. Nur Snapes Arm war in der Luft.

Amaya hätte ja gestreckt, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den richtigen Trank im Kopf hatte. Sie kannte noch nicht alle englischen Namen der Tränke und Zutaten. Daher schnappte sie sich schnell eines ihrer Bücher und begann zu blättern.

„ Miss Rabe, ich habe sie nicht gebeten die Wirkung nachzuschlagen.", sagte Slughorn plötzlich ziemlich gereizt und Amaya zuckte zusammen.

„ Entschuldigung Sir, das war auch nicht meine Absicht, doch bin ich noch nicht hundertprozentig mit den englischen Trivialnamen aller Tränke und Zutaten vertraut und wollte nur in meinem Wörterbuch sichergehen, welchen Trank sie meinen."

„ Oh natürlich, ich hatte vergessen, dass in anderen Ländern natürlich andere Bezeichnungen verwendet werden, aber bitte sagen sie mir doch einfach ihre Antwort."

„ Nun wenn sie den Potios Pacis meinen, er lindert Ängste, dämpft Aufgeregtheit und gibt ein Gefühl des inneren Friedens. Bei einer Überdosierung der Zutaten kann er einen sehr tiefen und manchmal tödlich endenden Schlaf verursachen."

„ Ah sehr gut, 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie den lateinischen Namen des Trankes kennen. Können sie mir auch die zwei wichtigsten Zutaten nennen?"

„Ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich die richtige Übersetzung im Kopf habe, dürfte ich vielleicht kurz nachschlagen, Professor?"

„ Sicher! Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, doch nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, wen ich ihre Bücher später überprüfe, nur um sicherzugehen." sagte Professor Slughorn gespannt.

Amayas flog förmlich über die Seiten eines ihrer Bücher, was wohl ein Wörterbuch sein musste. Nach weniger als einer Minute hatte sie anscheinend beide Begriffe gefunden und sagte:

„Die beiden Hauptzutaten sind 32gramm zerstoßener Mondstein und zwei Tropfen Nieswurz-Sirup, Professor Slughorn."

Ein erstauntes murmeln ging durch die Klasse und Severus Snape schaute anerkennend zu Amaya hinüber. Slughorn klatschte sogar begeistert in die Hände und vergab weitere 10 Punkte für Ravenclaw, aufgrund der präzisen Angabe. Amaya fand dieses Getue allerdings ziemlich übertrieben.

„ Sehr schön, sie haben die komplette Zutatenliste in ihren Büchern und wo die Zutaten sich befinden, wissen sie auch. Also auf ans Werk."

Als Snape sich erhob, übergab Amaya Slughorn ihre Bücher und beeilte sich Snape zu folgen, schließlich musste sie sich alles ansehen und sich das Ordnungssystem der Zutaten einverleiben. Dieser schien wiederum erstaunt über ihre Initiative.

Schnell waren alle Zutaten beisammen und bald brodelte das Feuer unter dem Kessel. Unterdessen hatte sich Amaya ihre Haare mit zwei Stäben seltsam hochgesteckt, was ihr ziemlich gut stand. Während Snape die Nieswurzeln auspresste, begann Amaya die anderen Zutaten mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit zu zerkleinern. Wie ein 5-Sterne Koch schwang sie ihre Messer und brachte alle Zutaten in die erforderliche Größe, wobei ein Teil dem anderen glich. Snape merkte schnell, dass ihre Messer um einiges schärfer sein mussten, als die britischen und es juckte ihn in den Fingern eins davon auszuprobieren.

„ Rabe, kann ich mal eins von deinen Messern haben?", fragte Snape beifällig.

Ohne aufzublicken und ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen ergriff Amaya mit der linken Hand eines der Messer und wirbelte es so geschickt und kunstvoll herum, wie ein Artist, sodass sie Snape den Griff entgegenhielt. Erstaunt über diese Fingerfertigkeit, ergriff Snape das Messer ehrfurchtsvoll und untersuchte es genauer. Es war einseitig geschliffen und hatte ein schönes Wellenmuster, außerdem waren mehrere Schriftzeichen darauf platziert. Vorsichtig wollte er über die Klinge fahren, doch wurde er von einer Hand zurückgehalten.

„ Vorsicht die Dinger sind unglaublich scharf, du würdest dich sofort schneiden.", meinte Amaya und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„ Kannst du schon mal den Mondstein zerstoßen?", fragte sie schließlich und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Mittlerweile standen ihr Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn, und sie wischte sich eine verirrte Locke aus ihrem Gesicht. Snape konnte ich nur schwer von diesem Anblick lösen, doch machte er weiter mit den Zutaten.

Als sie schließlich fast fertig waren, hörte Snape zwei Schüler in der Reihe hinter ihnen sagen:

„ Und nun müssen noch drei Doxyflügel vor dem Mondstein hinein, oder?"

„ Ich glaube schon, na los mach schon!"

Snape wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, waren die Beiden verrückt? Der Kessel würde explodieren.

„ Professor Slughorn!" rief Snape, doch es war schon zu spät. Ein gefährliches zischen und brodeln war aus der Reihe hinter ihnen zu hören. Schnell bückte sich Snape unter den Tisch, doch gerade als der Kessel explodierte und die Flüssigkeit herausspritzte, hörte er eine Stimme:

„Reitō suru maji nai"

Plötzlich war alles still.

Die Flüssigkeit und der zersprungene Kessel, hatten sich in eine skurrile Eisskulptur, verwandelt, welche nun keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, da sich die Explosion nicht weiter ausbreiten konnte. Wieder einmal hatten sich alle Blicke auf eine Person gerichtet. Amaya stand mit ihrem Zauberstab mitten im Raum. Doch scheinbar interessierte sie der Vorfall nicht weiter und sie wendete sich wortlos wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Slughorn redete mittlerweile auf die zwei Verursacher des Chaos ein und zog Slytherin für diese Gefährdung anderer 25 Hauspunkte ab und vergab weitere 20 Punkte für Ravenclaw, aufgrund von Amayas Geistesgegenwart. Als sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, ermahnte er zur Weiterarbeit, die anderen Tränke sollten schließlich nicht verderben. Snape hatte sich indes auch wieder dem Trank zugewendet, starrte Amaya aber neugierig an. Was war das für ein Spruch gewesen? Er musste sich mittlerweile eingestehen, dass er sie wirklich gerne näher kennen lernen wollte, doch wusste er nicht wie er das anfangen sollte, denn er war nicht gerade der Typ für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.

Schließlich hatten sie den Trank beendet und er war, wenn man das sagen darf, perfekt. Snape füllte noch zwei Proben in Phiolen ab und gab sie schließlich Slughorn zur Kontrolle. Damit waren Amaya und Snape entlassen und konnten als erste gehen.

Sie gingen bereits ein Stück zusammen, als Amaya plötzlich sagte:

„ Nun sag schon, was du auf dem Herzen hast!"

Snape blieb unvermittelt stehen und starrte Amaya an.

„ Ähm nun, ja ich…"

„ Okay, dann rede eben ich. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, das vorhin war ein japanischer Spruch, in Asien benutzt man nicht die gleichen wie in Europa und den USA, welche auf dem Lateinischen gründen. Außerdem würde mich es sehr freuen, wenn du mich ein bisschen herumführen könntest. Ich verirre mich nämlich ständig und so könnten wir ja gleich unsere Stundenpläne austauschen und uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Was sagst du? Aber nicht wieder stottern.", sagte Amaya mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Sie wollte von sich aus mit ihm, Severus Snape Zeit verbringen? Er konnte es nicht fassen, das hatte noch niemand zuvor angeboten, außer Lily natürlich und Amaya tat es trotzdem sie bereits gemerkt haben musste, dass das nur ihrem Ruf schaden konnte. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass sie immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

„ Ähm, okay ich führe dich rum."

„ Echt? Dankeschön, ist voll nett von dir!" antwortete Amaya freudestrahlend.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg, doch schwiegen sie, bis auf die Momente, in denen Snape einige Erklärungen oder Anweisungen gab. Als er ihr eine Trickstufe zeigte, genau dieselbe wie heute morgen, war für Amaya ein Moment gekommen um zu erzählen.

„ Oh dieses Mistding kenne ich schon, da bin ich heute Morgen schon rein getreten. Die Dinger sind fast so schlimm wie die Teleportations-Fliesen in meiner alten Schule! Und als ob ich mich, bevor ich in diese Todesfalle getappt bin, nicht schon genug zum Volltrottel gemacht hätte!", berichtete Amaya theatralisch. Snape war aufgrund ihrer impulsiven Art kurz eingeschüchtert, doch gewann seine Neugier.

„ Teleportations-Fliesen?"

„ Ja! Das sind so blöde Steinplatten auf dem Boden und wenn man darauf tritt, landete man sonst wo auf dem Campusgelände. Besonders nett war es immer, wenn man von seinen ach so tollen Mitschülern kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf so ein Feld geschubst wird und du dann zu spät zum Unterricht kommst, da du was weiß ich wie weit laufen musst." Dabei machte sie so ein verdrießliches Gesicht, dass Snape unwillkürlich grinste.

„ He, du kannst ja Lächeln! Sieht gut aus, solltest du öfters machen!"

Sieht gut aus? Hatte sie gerade gesagt, dass er gut aussehen würde?

„ Severus-kun? Es gibt bald Essen und ich würde vorher gerne noch meine Bücher und so im Gemeinschaftsraum abladen. Außerdem möchte ich heute nicht noch eine Mahlzeit verpassen! Wir können uns ja noch später treffen, was meinst du?"

„ Ja, klar ich muss auch noch in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum. 19:00 Uhr vor der Großen Halle?"

„ Super, wenn ich mich nicht verirre, bin ich vielleicht pünktlich. Wenn du willst kannst du ja auch Lily-san mitnehmen, ihr scheint euch ja gut zu kennen. Also, bis später Severus-kun!"

Bevor Snape noch etwas erwidern konnte, war sie aber schon im nächsten Gang verschwunden. Sie hatte seinen Vornamen benutzt. Das tat fasst niemand und es tat ihm unglaublich gut, nicht nur Snape oder Schnieffelus genannt zu werden. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich anders, wenn nicht sogar verrückt, da sie sich ja aus freien Stücken, ohne ihn zu kennen, mit ihm etwas unternahm.

„ Bis später….Amaya." flüsterte er noch und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch blieb er plötzlich stehen.

Dieser Gang führte doch gar nicht zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum! Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Lächeln machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

* * *

_Und hat es euch gefallen? Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr eine Review da lasst. Nur noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Schluss. Ich kann weder Latein noch Japanisch, obwohl ich es gerne können würde. Daher sind meine paar Einwürfe dieser Sprachen und der provisorisch zusammengeschusterte Zauberspruch, vielleicht nicht korrekt, falls aber jemand eine Ahnung von diesen Sprachen hat, kann er mir gerne Verbesserungsvorschläge zukommen lassen. Köpft mich aber bitte nicht bei Fehlern._


	3. Ansammlung unerwarteter Vorkommnisse

_Hier kommt Kapitel 3! Ich waren schon Mal im vorraus ich schreibe im April meine Prüfungen und da werde ich nicht sonderlich viel Zeit haben, an meinen Fanfictions weiterzuschreiben. Ich hoffe Mal, ihr habt Verständnis. Aber nun geht es erst Mal weiter._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3 Eine Ansammlung unerwartete Vorkommnisse**

Endlich Wochenende, dachte Amaya, nachdem sie ihrer letzte Stunde am Freitag, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich besser eingewöhnt als sie gedacht hatte. Des Öfteren unterhielt sie sich Severus und Lily unterhalten und verbrachte so manchen Abend mit Maria in der Bücherei, auch ihre anderen Zimmergenossen waren ihr ans Herz gewachsen. Zu ihrer Überraschung erfreute sie sich mittlerweile sogar an einer gewissen Popularität, da sie eine gute Quelle für Hauspunkte war. Auch wurden ihre Verständnisprobleme immer weniger.

Den heutigen Abend wollte sie gemütlich in der Bücherei verbringen und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg. Zu ihrer Freude fand sie dort Severus allein in einer dunklen Ecke über ein Buch gebeugt. Schwungvoll setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank, was ihn dazu veranlasste erschrocken aufzufahren. Als er sie erkannte, entspannte er sich merklich und schenkte ihr eine knappe Begrüßung. Amaya merkte, dass er nicht auf Konversation aus war, doch machte ihr das nichts aus, sie war schließlich auch nur hier um zu lesen. Also holte sie eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher aus ihrer Tasche, welches ihr selbst gehörte und begann zu lesen. Sie wusste wohl, dass es merkwürdig war ihre eigenen Bücher in der Bücherei zu lesen, doch die Stille die hier herrschte, gestattete es ihr sich zur Gänze auf das Buch zu konzentrieren. Nach einiger Zeit, fühlte sie sich beobachtet und als sie aufblickte bemerkte Amaya, dass Severus sie verwirrt anstarrte.

„ Was?", fragte sie etwas unsicher, da sie es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte angestarrt zu werden,

„ Du liest verkehrt herum!", antwortete Snape erstaunt. Amaya konnte mit dieser Aussage zuerst nichts anfangen, bis ihr schließlich ein Licht aufging.

„ Das ist ein japanisches Buch, die liest man von rechts nach links und die Zeilen verlaufen von oben nach unten, schau!" erklärte Amaya und reichte ihm das Buch. Severus begutachtete es interessiert und starrte die ihm fremden Schriftzeichen an. Auf einigen Seiten bemerkte er einige seltsame Flecken die irgendwie wie Blut aussahen, doch machte er sich darüber keine Gedanken.

„ Warum ließt du ein japanisches Buch?" fragte er schließlich.

„ Nun ja, da ich ja zwei Jahre dort gelebt habe, habe ich mittlerweile diese Sprache lieb gewonnen. Außerdem ist es mir egal in welcher Sprache ich Bücher lese, hauptsache ich verstehe sie."

Severus nickte verstehend und starrte weiterhin auf die Zeichen.

„ Das sieht kompliziert aus.", bemerkte er, was Amaya ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„ Das habe ich auch zuerst gedacht. Stell dir vor wie erschreckt ich war, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich diese Sprache in vier Monaten lernen musste, um normal weiter zur Schule gehen zu können! Ansonsten hätte ich ein Jahr aussetzen müssen und das war für mich undenkbar."

„ Du hast diese Sprache innerhalb von vier Monaten gelernt!" fragte Snape erstaunt.

„ Nun ja die grundlegenden Dinge, der Rest hat sich dann nach und nach entwickelt."

Annerkennung und ein Hauch von Bewunderung schienen sich in Snapes Augen widerzuspiegeln, was Amaya dazu veranlasste leicht zu erröten. Snape schien ihr Unbehagen bemerkt zu haben und wechselte schnell dass Thema.

„ Worum geht es in dem Buch?"

Amaya schenkte ihm einen Dankbaren Blick und sagte:

„ Es ist eine Sammlung japanischer Sagen und Märchen, meine Tante hat es mir geschenkt."

Snapes zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hielt nicht viel von Märchen, er hatte bereits in jungen Jahren ihre Sinnlosigkeit erkannt und war verwundert, dass ein so intelligentes Mädchen immer noch so etwas las.

„ Ich bin nicht kindisch, oder so! Mir gefallen nur die Ideen und ich finde sie sehr unterhaltsam!", verteidigte sich Amaya, scheinbar hatte sie genau erkannt was Severus gedacht hatte.

„ Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was daran unterhaltsam sein könnte", meinte er trocken.

„ Hast du schon mal eine gehört oder gelesen?"

„ Nein."

„ Also woher willst du wissen, ob sie unterhaltsam sind, oder nicht? Außerdem geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich lese und was nicht."

Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihm förmlich das Buch aus der Hand und drückte es fest an ihre Brust.

Snape hätte so eine Reaktion nie erwartet. Er schien einen Wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben und Amaya schien sehr beleidigt, wenn nicht sogar verletzt.

„ Ich werde jetzt gehen, damit ich dir nicht weiter mit meinen nutzlosen Kinderkram auf die Nerven gehe."

Mit diesen Worten war sie aufgestanden und verließ die Bücherei. Wie vom Schlag getroffen blieb Severus erst einen Moment sitzen, was sollte er nun tun? Er mochte sie irgendwie und sie war neben Lily, die einzige Person die wirklich freundlich zu ihm war. Er musste wohl oder übel hinterherlaufen, um die Sache wieder zu bereinigen, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Amaya möglicherweise aufhören würde mit ihm zu sprechen. Also lief Snape hinter Amaya her.

Als sie das Außengelände erreicht hatten, folgten den Beiden schon mehrere Blickte. Schließlich hatte er sie eingeholt, doch als er sie zu sich umdrehte, um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen, erschrak er. Sie war anscheinend kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„ Tschuldigung,", schniefte sie, „ ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst."

Snape war sprachlos, erst hatte er sie anscheinend verletzt und nun entschuldigte sie sich auch noch bei ihm, dabei müsste er das tun.

„ Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen, ich hatte kein Recht dazu.", sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„ Ist schon gut, es ist nur so das mir dieses Buch sehr viel bedeutet, viele Erinnerungen hängen daran und mir kam es vor als würdest du es beleidigen. Natürlich konntest du das nicht wissen und ich habe überreagiert. Freunde?", fragte sie nun deutlich gefasster und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Zögerlich starrte Snape sie an. Sie hatten sich zwar ein paar Mal die Woche unterhalten, aber das sie ihm nun so plötzlich eine Freundschaft anbot überforderte ihn. Doch als der Slytherin ihr in die Augen sah, bemerkte er ihre Aufrichtigkeit und schlug glücklich ein.

„ Hey Schniefelus!"

Snape bemerkte nur noch einen dunklen Schatten, der genau auf seinen Kopf zielte, als er plötzlich aus dem Weg geschubst wurde. Amaya sprang in die Luft, drehte sich einmal elegant und kickte den anfliegenden Ball in der Luft, zu dem Werfer zurück. Sirius Black hatte das nicht kommen sehen und wurde seinerseits von dem Ball mitten ins Gesicht getroffen und fiel taumelnd zu Boden.

„ Alles okay?", fragte Amaya den ebenfalls am Boden liegenden Severus.

„ Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig, Rabe?", hallte nun der wütende Ruf von Sirius über die Ländereien.

„ Nicht mehr als du, schließlich hast du den Ball geworfen und ich habe nur reagiert!", antwortet Amaya gelassen.

Inzwischen hatte sich ein Kreis um die streitenden Parteien gebildet und die anderen Schüler beobachteten die Situation gespannt. Die Herumtreiber, genauer gesagt Potter und Black, hatten die Zauberstäbe auf Amaya gerichtet. Selbst machte sie aber keine Anstallten ihren eigenen zu ziehen.

Unterdessen feuerte Peter Pettigrew, ein dicklicher, ängstlicher Junge, seine Freunde lauthals an und Remus Lupin, beobachtete die Situation schweigend.

„ Oh wie überaus mutig, zwei gegen einen und dann wollt ihr als Jungs auch noch ein armes, hilflose Mädchen angreifen, wie Ehrenhaft. Ich glaube ihr seit im falschen Haus gelandet. Man sollte ein neues gründen, das Haus der hinterhältigen Feiglinge. Rabbitfood wäre doch passend, oder?"

Einige der Umstehenden lachten, während die anderen scharf die Luft einzogen. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass sich mal jemand gegen James Potter und Sirius Black stellen würde, die angesagtesten Jungs der Schule und das nur um Schnieffelus Snape zu helfen. James und Sirius schienen hingegen äußerst wütend zu sein, dieses Mädchen hatte sie vor versammelter Schülerschaft erniedrigt und das schrie geradezu nach Rache.

„ Was ist hier los?", ertönte unvermittelt die Stimme von Professor McGonnagel über das Flüstern der Menge hinweg.

„ Mister Potter und Mister Black wie können sie es wagen Mitschüler mit einem Zauberstab zu bedrohen! Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen und sie kommen mit in mein Büro."

Als die Zwei verschwunden waren, begannen alle Umstehenden, zu tuscheln und über den Vorfall zu diskutieren, bevor sie aber irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnten, zog Amaya Severus auf seine Füßen und flüchtete mit ihm in das Schloss. Als sie einen leeren Gang erreicht hatten, blieb Amaya stehen.

„ Verdammt,", rief sie und schlug wütend mit der bloßen Hand fest gegen die harte Steinwand. Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, nahm ihre blutende Hand sanft ins seine und begutachtete sie vorsichtig.

„ Verdammt, wieso kann ich mich nicht einfach anpassen und muss mir immer irgendwelche Feinde machen?", fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

Snape wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern konnte, er bewunderte ihren Mut und ihre Schlagfertigkeit. Sie war anders als alle, die er je getroffen hatte, doch schien es ihm so, als würde er im Moment hinter ihre Fassade schauen und die Verzweiflung, die anscheinend dahinter lag, beängstigte ihn.

Unterdessen hatte Amaya wohl ihre Fassung wieder gefunden und zog ihre Hände aus Snapes sanftem Griff und versteckte sie mit rotem Kopf.

„ He hast du Lust eine Partie Schach zu spielen Severus-kun?", fragte sie unerwartet fröhlich und einem strahlenden Lächeln. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich um 180° gedreht und Snape beließ es vorerst dabei. Er wollte sie heute nicht noch mehr aufregen, als er ohnehin schon getan hatte. Doch irgendwann, so nahm er es sich vor, wollte er sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit fragen, denn sie schien eindeutig ein paar ziemlich üble Probleme zu haben. Aus Erfahrung wusste er wie nötig manchmal eine Aussprache war, so wie sie ihm Lily manchmal gewährt hatte. Diese Erleichterung war unbeschreiblich, obwohl er immer nur eine beschönigte Version seiner Welt darstellte. Das musste aber warten, also nahm er Amayas Herausforderung an und wollte später noch Lily um Rat fragen, sie verstand sicherlich mehr von der Psyche eines Mädchens.

„ Hi Sev, du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte Lily den unter „seinem" Baum lesenden Severus.

„ Hey, ich wollte mit dir über A… einen Bekannten sprechen. Ich glaube er hat ein paar Probleme, ich weiß aber nicht was ich tun kann um ihm zu helfen."

Lily sah aus als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte. Sev machte sich sorgen um andere und wollte helfen? Das war ihr neu und innerlich musste sie schmunzeln. Er schien in Amaya, dass er sie meinte war wohl offensichtlich, endlich einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben, und der gefiel ihr um einiges besser als seine Slytherin-Kameraden.

„ Es ist wegen dem "Vorfall" von heute Nachmittag nicht war?" fragt sie interessiert.

Severus Bejahte und berichtete alles, was er heute mit Amaya erlebt hatte.

„ Mh, hört sich kompliziert an, das ist zumindest kein „Mädchenproblem", wie du es so schön bezeichnet hast. Lass es mich so ausdrücken, um etwas aus ihr herauszukommen, musst du dir Zeit lassen und musst dich vorsichtig rantasten, sie muss dir vertrauen. Das meiste muss von ihr ausgehen, du kannst sie nicht dazu zwingen ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Denk einfach daran, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du versucht hast deine Geheimnisse in dich rein zu fressen und wie ich deine Probleme langsam aus dir herausgekitzelt habe."

Severus nickte nur.

„ Sei einfach du selbst, so wie du es mir gegenüber bist, dann wird sich bestimmt alles aufklären. Aber ihre Aktion gegenüber Black und Potter war schon klasse, oder?"

Somit war das Gespräch in andere Bahnen gelenkt und Severus unterhielt sich freundschaftlich mit Lily, bis es an der Zeit war in die Schlafräume zu gehen.

Währendessen im Gemeinschafsraum der Ravenclaws.

Amaya saß, in ein Buch vertieft, in einem der bequemen Sessel und hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen, als ein hochgewachsener, blonder Junge sie ansprach.

„ Hey, Rabe mein Name ist Charles Davies und ich bin der Kapitän unserer Quidditchmannschaft. Ich wollte fragen, ob du dich für Quidditch interessierst."

„ Ähm, ja schon, ich war Jäger in der Schulmannschaft auf meiner alten Schule."

„ Wirklich! Das ist ja wunderbar. Du musst wissen, unsere besten Spieler haben letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht und wir brauchen dringend neue Talente. Dann habe ich dich heute Morgen den Ball auf Black kicken sehen. Diese Eleganz, diese Präzision und diese Reflexe! Hast du nicht Lust morgen zum Auswahlspiel zu kommen?"

Amaya war während dieser Rede buchstäblich der Mund aufgeklappt und sie starrte Davis an. Er hatte sie förmlich in den Himmel gelobt und das machte sie nervös. Doch hörte sich sein Angebot sehr gut an und sie würde eigentlich schon gerne wieder mal auf einem Besen sitzen.

„ Okay ich bin dabei. Wann geht's los?"

„ Klasse morgen um 16.30Uhr, gleich nach den Auswahlspielen der Gryffindors. Bis morgen dann!"

Amaya konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass der Kapitän ihrer Hausmannschaft persönlich zu ihr gekommen war, entweder das Team war wirklich so schlecht, oder er meinte seine Lobpreisung ernst. Sie war ganz hibbelig und hatte das ungeheure Bedürfnis jemanden davon zu erzählen. Auf der Suche nach einem potenziellen Opfer flog ihr Blick über den Gemeinschaftsraum. Et Voilá, da waren ihre Zimmergenossinnen Diana und Jessica, leichte Opfer und so verbrachte sie den restlichen Abend damit, mit den Mädchen zu quatschen.

Am nächsten Tag saß Amaya brütend in der Bibliothek über ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, ihr schlechtestes Fach. Zwar versuchte Marie alles um ihr zu helfen, doch war das anscheinend nicht genug und Amaya wollte sich auch nicht die gesamte Arbeit abnehmen lassen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie Severus, welcher gerade die Bücherei betreten hatte. Fröhlich winkte sie ihn zu sich, was sowohl Marie als auch Severus mit einem nervösen Blick quittierten. Doch er kam und nickte Marie grüßend zu. Snape bemerkte das noch ziemlich lehre Pergament und sah Amaya fragend an.

„ Verwandlung.", meinte sie kurz angebunden und Severus musste sofort an die letzte Stunde denken, in der Amaya einen Kelch in eine purpurne Giftschlange, anstatt in einen Schmetterling verwandelt hatte. Also bot er ihr an, die Hausaufgaben mit ihr zusammen zu machen. Freudig akzeptierte sie und Marie sah ihn dankbar an, da sie schon ziemlich verzweifelt war.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und unerwartet, sprang Amaya auf.

„ Ach herrje, schon so spät in einer halben Stunde beginnen die Auswahlspiele! Sorry ich muss gehen und mich fertig machen, aber wenn ihr Lust habt kommt doch und feuert mich an, ja!", und schon war sie verschwunden.

Marie und Severus sahen sich kurz an, woraufhin Snape schnell aufstand irgendetwas von wegen, er fände Quidditch sinnlos, nuschelte und verschwand. Marie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich schließlich auf zum Quidditchfeld.

Amaya hatte es mittlerweile erreicht und bemerkte zu ihrem Missfallen, dass die Gryffindors ihr entgegen kamen und nicht nur irgendwelche, Potter und Black und sie schienen äußerst zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

„ Ja, schau mal Krone, wen haben wir denn, da? Unseren Witzbold, diesen Slytherin-Sympathisanten!" meinte Black.

„ Will das kleine, hilflose Mädchen etwa Quidditch spielen? Pass auf, dass du nicht vom Besen fällst, Rabe.", ergänzte Potter.

„ Na, wenn ihr meint. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Spiel, wenn ihr schluchzend am Boden liegt, während wir unseren Sieg feiern!" entgegnete Amaya provozierend.

„ Ha, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Werd erst mal aufgenommen!"

„ Schaut halt zu, unter Druck fliege ich sogar noch besser."

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei und nach einigem Zögern, machten sich die zwei Jungs auf den Weg zu den Zuschauertribünen.

Sorgsam zog sich Amaya mit ein paar anderen Bewerberinnen um und ließ sich sehr viel Zeit, als sie geflissentlich ihren Besen aussuchte. Schließlich trat sie aufs Feld und bemerkte auf der einen Seite Marie und andere ihrer Hausgenossen. Auf der anderen Seite waren Potter, Black und Lily und einige andere Schüler.

Zuerst flog man sich warm und dann wurden zwei Teams gebildet. Amaya spielte auf ihrer alten Position und konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder richtig zu fliegen. Der Pfiff ertönte und Amaya hatte sich sogleich den Ball geschnappt und flog im rasanten Tempo zu den gegnerischen Ringen.

Dem ersten gegnerischen Jäger wich sie geschickt aus, und zwischen den zwei anderen rauschte sie mit mehreren Korkenzieherloopings hindurch, sodass diese den Ball nicht fassen konnte.

Den Klatschern, welche nun nur auf sie zu zielen schienen wich sie ebenfalls aus, passte zu einem anderen Jäger, da derjenige nicht vom Hüter beachtet wurde und dieser machte die ersten zehn Punkte.

So ging es weiter und Amaya bereitete einen Ring nach dem anderen vor, sprang sogar vom Besen über ihre Gegner hinweg und schlug auch einmal einen Klatscher mit ihrem Besenstiel zu dem Treiber zurück.

Ihr spektakulärstes Tor war, als alle anderen ihrer Jägerkameraden weit weg waren und die Gegner kurz davor waren den Schnatz zu fangen. Amaya schlängelte sich so gut vorwärts wie möglich, warf den Ball aber vor dem Hüter hoch über ihren Kopf stieg in der Luft vom Besen und schlug den Ball mit dem Stiel in einem scharfen Winkel, direkt über den Ring.

Dann schwang sie sich wieder auf den Besen, flog über den verwirrten Hüter hinweg, schnappte den Ball kurz über dem Ring und schwang mit der anderen Hand sich selbst mit dem Ball durch den Kreis und landete so in letzter Sekunde noch einen Punkt.

Ihr Team hatte zwar verloren, doch nur mit zehn Punkten unterschied und Amaya wurde lauthals bejubelt.

Als sie sich umblickte bemerkte sie zu ihrer Befriedigung, dass Black und Potters Gesichtsfarben zwischen leichenblass vor Schreck und feuerrot vor Wut wechselten. So begann ihre Karriere als Jäger im Ravenclawteam.

* * *

_Das wars erstmal und wie immer hoffe ich auf viele liebe Reviews, die sich bei mir eigentlich ziemlich rar machen..._


	4. Hogsmead Wochenende

_Kapitel 4 ist da!  
Leider ist es ein bisschen kürzer als die Anderen, doch werde ich mich bemühen rasch weiterzuschreiben.  
Also viel Spaß._

* * *

**Kapitel 4 Hogsmead Wochenende**

Drei Wochen waren mittlerweile vergangen und es herrschte rege Aufregung unter den Schülern der oberen Klassen, denn das erste Hogsmead Wochenende stand bevor. Amaya hatte sich schon viele Geschichte über das einzige rein von Zauberern bewohnte Dorf in Großbritannien anhören dürfen, auch hatten sich schon einige angeboten ihr das Dorf zu zeigen. Amaya verspürte aber eigentlich keine Lust dort hinzugehen. Eigentlich aus einem guten Grund, sie hatte kein eigenes Geld und sie würde mit Sicherheit nicht nach „Hause" schreiben um, um welches zu bitten.

An jenem Morgen, als alle förmlich in das Dorf strömten, blieb Amaya also zurück und schlenderte über die Ländereien um sich mit einem Buch abzulenken. Sie entdeckte einen Baum der ihr gefiel und schwang sich mit wenigen setzten auf ihn, um sich in seinem nun etwas lichter gewordenen Blattwerk zu verbergen. Das Letzte was sie wollte, war ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässlern erklären zu müssen, warum sie nicht an jenem Ort war, an dem sie alle so gerne wären.

Nach einigen Kapiteln hörte sie, wie sich Schritte näherten und sah auf. Snape ging geradewegs auf den Baum zu und setzte sich unter ihn. Die Halbdeutsche musste schmunzeln, da er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, was hatte sie nun für Möglichkeiten ihm einen Schrecken einzujagen.

Leise setzte sie sich auf und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Mit einer sanften Bewegung ließ sie etwas Wasser vom See aufsteigen und lenkte es zu Severus, welcher von all dem nichts mitbekam.

Unvermittelt klatschte das Wasser auf seinen Kopf, woraufhin er erschrocken auffuhr und seinen Zauberstab zog, es war aber niemand zu sehen. Verwirrt ging er einige Schritte auf und ab, setzte sich aber schließlich misstrauisch wieder hin. Amaya krümmte sich mittlerweile vor Lachen und versuchte krampfhaft kein Geräusch zu machen.

Sie pflügte ein Blatt und ließ es mit einem gezielten Wingardium Leviosa seine Nase kitzeln. Mittlerweile war Snape ziemlich wütend und rief einige Drohungen zu seinem unsichtbaren Gegner. Leicht verzweifelt, strich er sich durch seine Haare und Amaya fand sein verdrießliches Gesicht geradezu hinreisend.

Plötzlich entsann sie sich eines japanischen Zaubers. Mit einem erneuten Zauberstabschwung erschien ein silberner Schmetterling. In langen Bahnen ließ sie ihn um Snape kreisen, welcher, nachdem der Schmetterling auf seiner Nase gelandet war, wild nach ihm schlug und einige Flüche nach ihm schickte. Als er schließlich genau vor seinem Gesicht explodierte und eine leichte Aschespur auf seinem Gesicht hinterließ, konnte sich Amaya wirklich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.

Unvermittelt verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel vom Baum. Der wütende Snape stand nun mit seinem Zauberstab vor Amaya und war kurz besorgt über den Sturz gewesen. Aber da sich das Mädchen immer noch vor Lachen am Boden kringelte, war da nur noch Wut.

„ Hör sofort auf zu lachen, Rabe! Was fällt dir ein mich so hinterrücks anzugreifen, verdammt!", spie er förmlich hervor.

Amaya konnte aber nicht aufhören und brachte gerade noch hervor:

„ Lachkrampf… kann nicht…..aufhören…... war ….so …...lustig…..dein… Gesicht…."

Snape fand das gar nicht komisch, er wurde so oft auf seine Kosten als Lachnummer missbraucht, dass er nun etwas empfindlich war und es erst überhaupt leiden konnte, wenn man ihn auslachte. Besonders weh tat es ihm dass gerade Amaya das getan hatte, da er bereits begonnen hatte ihr Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen.

„ Hör auf mich auszulachen verflucht.", Snape war zwar wütend, doch wollte und konnte er nicht einfach einen Fluch aussprechen, so wie er es bei Potter und seiner Meute tun würde.

Als Amaya merkte, dass er das wirklich ernst nahm, versuchte sie sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mühsam und nach Luft ringend stand sie auf und sagte mit viel Nachdruck.

„ Ich lache dich nicht aus, ich lache über die Situation! Tut mir echt Leid, wenn ich dich verletzt haben sollte, das ist das Letzte was ich will. Ich fand nur, dass du ein perfektes Opfer warst, so unwissend, genau unter mir. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht! Und falls du dich dadurch besser fühlst ich bin grad eben ganz schön hart Aufgeschlagen."

Dabei sah sie ihn mit einem solch niederschmetternden Hundeblick an, dass selbst Snape etwas schmunzeln musste.

„ Aber du musst doch zugeben, ich hab dich richtig dran gekriegt, du hattest keine Ahnung wo ich bin!", stellte Amaya ausgelassen fest.

Das ließ Snape aufhören und seinen Ärger kurz vergessen. Sie war so nah gewesen, wie konnte er nur ihre Sprüche überhört haben?

„ Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„ Was, das mit dem Schmetterling?"

„ Nein, das ich dich nicht gehört habe!"

„ Ach so, noch nie etwas vom Wortlosen Zaubern gehört? Sag bloß, das habt ihr noch nicht durchgenommen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, das war erst Stoff der sechsten Klasse.

„ Na sowas, habe ich gar nicht gewusst."

So entstand eine etwas peinliche Stille. Bis Snape schließlich noch etwas auffiel.

„ Was hast du eigentlich auf dem Baum gemacht, solltest du nicht in Hogsmead sein, so wie alle andern auch?"

Daraufhin sah Amaya leicht betreten zu Boden.

„ Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand fragt, warum ich nicht in Hogsmead bin, darum hab ich mich da oben versteckt."

„Oh."

„ Warum bist du nicht da?", fragte Amaya zurück.

„ Ich wüsste nicht mit wem ich hätte gehen sollen."

„ Was ist mit Lily-san, oder Muliper und Avery deinen Slytherinfreunde?"

„ Sind mit anderen hingegangen."

Amaya spürte deutlich, dass es Snape enorm unangenehm war darüber zu sprechen. Zwar wollte sie eigentlich immer noch nicht hin, aber er tat ihr irgendwie ein bisschen Leid und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass er sich über ihre Geldprobleme lustig machen würde.

„ Wenn du willst können wir ja gehen. „, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Snapes Kopf schoss nach oben und er sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an.

„ Ich brauch kein Mitleid, außerdem wolltest du doch anscheinend sowieso nicht hin!", schnauzte er als Antwort.

Amaya stand förmlich der Mund offen, sie sann nach einer passenden Antwort, doch sie konnte ihr Mitleid nicht bestreiten, also versuchte sie es anders.

„ Ich bin nur noch hier weil ich nicht wollte, dass jemand merkt, dass ich kein Geld habe um mir was zu kaufen und weil ich Angst hatte, dass sich deshalb jemand über mich lustig macht.", antwortete sie kleinlaut, ohne Snape dabei in die Augen zu blicken.

Snape war sprachlos, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand absolut kein Geld haben könnte, schließlich gab es ja Unterstützungsfonds. Als er das Ansprach meinte sie nur:

„ Mein Onkel ist so betucht, dass ich keinen genehmigt bekomme, doch er selbst hält es auch nicht für nötig mir Geld zu geben.", sie war dabei so patzig gewesen, dass er lieber schnell das Thema wechseln wollte. Doch wohin? Die nächsten Worte kamen ihm so unüberlegt über die Lippen, dass er sich später selbst darüber wunderte.

„ Dann lade ich dich auf ein Butterbier ein."

„ Ich brauche auch kein Mitleid weißt du?", antwortete Amaya nun ebenso harsch wie er es kurz zuvor getan hatte.

„ Das hast du auch nicht, glaube mir. Mitleid ist was sinnloses, zeig mir einfach wie man Wortlos Zauber ausführt und dann sind wir Quitt, okay?"

„ Ich soll dir „Nachhilfe" geben?" fragte sie verschmitzt.

„ Ich würde das eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft nennen."

„ Ach, ich wüsste nicht was ich davon haben würde außer einem Butterbier!"

„ Nachhilfe in Verwandlung?", meinte Snape mit einem provozierenden Unterton, was Amaya mit einem bösen Blick beantwortete und sie veranlasste ihm das Wort Zweckgemeinschaft entgegen zu werfen.

Doch schließlich stimmte beide zu und die Abmachung wurde mit einem Handschlag besiegelt.

„ Aber bevor wir gehen muss man dich noch sauber machen."

Mit einem Taschentuch wischte Amaya vorsichtig den Ruß aus Snapes Gesicht. Dieser getraute sich kaum zu atmen. Er war physischen Kontakt nicht gewöhnt, erst recht nicht von einem Mädchen. Als Amaya zufrieden war, machten sie sich zusammen auf nach Hogsmead.

Amaya staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen Geschäfte und die Tonnen von Scherzartikel und Süßigkeiten und ihr Blick wurde zusehends sehnsuchtsvoller. Als sie vor den Drei Besen standen, bemerkte Amaya ein Schild, welches sie sich genauer ansah. Es war ein Gesuch nach einer Aushilfskraft und es waren ebenfalls Schüler angesprochen. Rasch nahm sie sich vor, später eine Eule zu den Besitzern zu schicken uns sich zu bewerben, vielleicht würde das ja bei ihren Geldproblemen helfen.

Als die Beiden das Gasthaus betraten, bestellte Snape für sie und die Zwei setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke. Doch hatte man das ungleiche Paar wohl bemerkt und die anwesenden Schüler begannen verhalten miteinander zu tuscheln.

Daraufhin hatte Snape ihr Gespräch eingestellt und nippte mit gesenktem Kopf an seinem Butterbier. Amaya sah ihn besorgt an und tippte ihn leicht auf den Arm um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen. Erschrocken fuhr der Slytherin auf, was die Halbjapanerin dazu veranlasste ihre Hand ebenfalls erschrocken zurück zu ziehen. Als sich die Situation wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte sie:

„ Wir können auch gehen, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, es gibt doch hier bestimmt einen Ort an dem selten Leute sind, oder? Lass uns austrinken und wenn du willst gehen wir, okay?"

Snape nickte nur, verlegen aufgrund ihres zuvorkommenden Angebots. Als sie fertig waren und Snape bezahlt hatte, machten sie sich auf zur Heulenden Hütte. Snape erzählte ihr die Legende und was man glaubte in manchen Nächten hören zu können und Amaya lauschte ihm interessiert. Schließlich wurde es Abend und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg. In Hogwarts angekommen trennten sie sich und gingen, nach ein paar Abschiedsworten, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Sogleich nahm Amaya ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb ihre Bewerbung. Sie hatte sogar einige Erfahrung mit dem Gastgewerbe, da sie in Japan öfters mal im Restaurant ihrer Tante gejobbt hatte. Als ihr drei Ellen langer Brief fertig war, ging sie zur Eulerrei und schickte ihn ab.

Nach dem Abendessen begab sie sich wieder in den Ravenclaw Turm und wollte einfach ihre Ruhe haben, doch traf sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Diana und Jessica, welche sie aufgeregt ansprachen:

„ Wir haben gehört du warst heute doch in Hogsmead und zwar mit Severus Snape! Was zum Teufel hast du dort mit ihm getrieben!?!"

„ Sag nicht, dass ihr ein Date hattet!"

Amaya war förmlich der Kiefer herunter geklappt. Man meinte sie und Severus hätten ein Date gehabt? Wie absurd, sie kannten sich doch erst seit Anfang dieses Schuljahres! Doch als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, fand sie das gar nicht mehr so unmöglich.

„ Nein, wir hatten kein Date, wir haben uns nur auf dem Schulgelände getroffen und da wir beide allein waren, dachten wir uns spontan, dass wir doch noch nach Hogsmead gehen könnten."

„ Aber du verbringst freiwillig deine Zeit mit ihm?"

„ Ähm ja, warum auch nicht? Er ist doch auch nur ein Mensch." entgegnet sie trocken.

„ Ja, aber da sind diese Gerüchte über ihn. Angeblich konnte er schon in der ersten Klasse mehr dunkle Flüche als so mancher Siebtklässler und er ist ein Slytherin."

„ Noch dazu ein ziemlicher arroganter und hässlicher Slytherin.", ergänzte Jessica.

„ Na und? Man kann sich doch wohl für die Dunklen Künste interessieren. Außerdem frage ich mich, was so schlimm an Slytherins sein soll. Wenn sie wirklich alle böse wären, würden sie wohl kaum auf einer Schule zugelassen werden. Nebenbei bemerkt kann Snape-kun nun wirklich nichts für sein Aussehen und mir macht seine Arroganz nichts aus. Wie könnt ihr nur so Oberflächlich sein, habt ihr je mit ihm gesprochen?" spie Amaya wütend hervor.

„ Ähm nein, eigentlich nicht."

„ Dann solltet ihr auch nicht über ihn urteilen!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen betreten zu Boden und wagten nicht Amaya in die Augen zu schauen. Die umstehenden Ravenclaws hatten die Szene gebannt verfolgt und nun begannen schon die ersten Diskussionen über das Thema.

Die nächsten Tage fühlte sich Amaya des Öfteren beobachtet und glaubte ihren Namen im Zusammenhang mit Snapes zu hören. Doch ignorierte sie es weitgehend und tat so als ginge sie das alles gar nichts an.

* * *

_Das wars ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wie immer freue ich mich über reviews. Bis dann!_


	5. Entscheidungen

_Ein neues Kapitel! Ich habe es geschafft! Hierbei wollte ich mich für die lieben reviews bedanken die ich bereits bekommen hatte! Dankeschön an alle! _

_Also los gehts._

* * *

Kapitel 5 Entscheidungen

Einige Tage später erhielt Amaya einen Brief, es war ihr erster den sie bekommen hatte, seit sie in England war. Dabei handelte es sich aber nicht um einen persönlichen Brief, sondern um eine Einladung zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch für den nächsten Tag. Da morgen kein Hogsmeadbesuch anstand, lief sie schnell zu Professor Flitwick um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Dieser schien zwar erstaunt, doch erlaubte er ihr den Besuch und auch, falls sie angenommen werden würde, spätere Besuche. Jedoch nur unter der Bedingung all ihre Noten zu halten. Amaya bedankte sich glücklich und überlegte angestrengt, was sie anziehen sollte. Jessica und Diana, die sich wieder mit ihr versöhnt hatten, halfen ihr freudig dabei und so Schritt der Tag fort.

Als Amaya sich wie üblich mit Marie auf den Weg zur Bücherei befand, sah sie Severus hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Sie hatte seit letzter Woche nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und er schien ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie glaubte den Grund zu kennen. Sie selbst hatte sich einiges über ihr Treffen mit ihm anhören müssen. Aber Severus musste es viel schlimmer getroffen haben. Er war derjenige, an dem die gesamte Schule ihren Frust raus zulassen pflegte und die Herumtreiber hatten ihm seit letzter Woche übel mitgespielt. Ihr war klar, dass er daher vielleicht nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, doch fände sie das schrecklich schade. Seine Freundschaft bedeutete ihr mittlerweile sehr viel.

Schnell entschuldigte sich Amaya bei Marie und lief der dunklen Gestalt hinterher.

Die Halbdeutsche hatte große Mühe dem schnellen Schritt von Snape hinterher zu kommen und als dieser merkte, dass er verfolgt wurde, drehte er sich unglaublich schnell um und entsandte einen Stupor gegen Amaya. Diese reagierte prompt und rief Protego, sodass sie nicht getroffen wurde, es war aber verdammt knapp gewesen.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als er Amaya erkannt hatte. Da die Ravenclaw in seinen Augen den Schock und das schlechte Gewissen hatte sehen können, bevor sie wieder ausdruckslos wurden, versuchte sie schnell die Situation zu entschärfen. Denn einige Schüler hatten diesen kurzen Schlagabtausch mitbekommen und beobachteten sie argwöhnisch, wobei die meisten Snape anklagend, ja gar hasserfüllt anstarrten.

„ Haha, Snape der war gut, fast hättest du mich gekriegt, deine Nachhilfe Methoden sind zwar einzigartig aber äußerst wirksam, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich vor kurzen noch so schlecht in VgddK war! Vielen Dank!", dies brachte sie so überzeugend rüber, das sich die Umstehenden beruhigten, der Argwohn aber blieb. Snape indes, starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Zorn an. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder um und ging, ohne Amaya eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Diese war so verdattert, dass sie verlassen auf dem Gang stehen blieb und sich erst kurz darauf wieder auf zur Bücherei machte.

Dort versuchte sie sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Und warum zur Hölle war er nur so schreckhaft und entsandte auf alles und jeden Flüche? Das war doch nicht normal verdammt! Marie schien ihre Unruhe bemerkt zu haben und fragte, was den mit ihr los sei.

„ Snape geht mir aus dem Weg und ich weiß nicht wie ich das wieder ändern kann und das macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„ Mhh, soweit ich weiß ist er doch mit Lily Evans befreundet und das schon bevor die Beiden nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. Vielleicht solltest du sie mal fragen. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, sein Verhalten etwas mit den ganzen Streichen und Beleidigungen zu tun hat."

Amaya seufzte resigniert, dass hatte sie ja auch schon vermutet.

„ Nachdem ihr zwei in Hogsmead wart und du mit ihm auch sonst so viel mit ihm machst, ärgern sie ihn schrecklich deswegen. Er hat seit letzter Woche kaum eine ruhige Minute mehr und die Herumtreiber sind noch aggressiver als sonst."

Amaya hatte plötzlich ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Severus. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie beschloss zunächst einmal Maries Rat zu befolgen und sich mit Lily zu unterhalten.

Während dem Abendessen, fragte Amaya Lily, ob sie später Zeit hätte und so trafen sie sich.

„ Hi Amaya, du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja Lily-san, es geht um Severus, er ignoriert mich völlig und ich habe das Gefühl, das ich Schuld daran bin, weiß aber nicht was ich tun soll."

„Er wird wegen der Hogsmead Geschichte ganz schön fertig gemacht.", stellte Lily unnötigerweise fest.

„ Ich weiß und das tut mir ja auch unendlich Leid, aber was soll ich den dagegen machen?"

„ Du meinst, es würde dir nichts ausmachen auch geärgert zu werden?"

„ Naja schon, dass würde ja jedem was ausmachen, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass Severus nicht mehr mit mir spricht. Außerdem glaube ich ganz gut mit Sticheleien umgehen zu können."

Bei der letzten Bemerkung, war Amaya leiser geworden und ein bitterer Unterton legte sich in ihre Stimme. Nachdenklich schaute Lily Amaya an und entschied schließlich, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„ Ich rede Mal mit ihm"

„ Wirklich? Das würdest du tun? Dankeschön!"

„ Kein Problem. Bis dann, Amaya."

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und Amaya war total aufgeregt. Der Tag des Bewerbungsgesprächs war angekommen. Zögernd stand sie vor den Drei Besen und versuchte ihren Körper dazu zu bewegen, das Gasthaus zu betreten. Tief atmete sie noch einmal ein und aus und sammelte all ihre Selbstsicherheit, um sich angemessen dem Bewerbungsgespräch zu stellen. Sie brauchte diesen Job und sie würde alles tun um ihn zu bekommen. Mit ihrem besten Lächeln und mit festem Schritt betrat sie die Höhle des Löwen.

Eine Stunde später, war das Gespräch zu Ende und Amaya war als Aushilfskraft angenommen. Ihre Arbeitszeiten waren zwar hart, doch machbar und sie hatte sogar die Möglichkeit, falls sie Quiddichspiele hatte sich den Samstag komplett frei zunehmen, auch falls sie kurzfristig, mehr Zeit zum Lernen brauchte, war ihr neuer Boss sehr zuvorkommend. Glücklich ging sie wieder nach Hogwarts.

Endlich konnte sie sich wieder selbst Geld verdienen und konnte sich selbst und der Welt beweisen, dass sie auch ohne die Hilfe eines Vormunds Leben könnte, ein Vormund, der sich nicht mal ein einziges Mal mit ihr unterhalten hatte, seit sie bei ihm lebte. Rüde schüttelte Amaya ihren Kopf und versuchte so die bedrückenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. So in sich gekehrt, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurde.

Plötzlich rutschte sie auf etwas aus und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Benommen rappelte sie sich in eine aufrechte Position und vernahm durch das rauschende Blut in ihrem Kopf eine verhasste Stimme.

„ Wen haben wir den da? Die kleine Japse. Was ist den los, bist wohl doch nicht so toll wie du immer tust?"

Wütend presste Amaya die Zähne zusammen, Potter konnte was erleben. Schnell sprang sie auf ihren Daumen gestützt wieder auf ihre Füße und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Falls Potter über ihre körperlichen Fähigkeiten erstaunt war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Lange standen sie sich so gegenüber und beäugten einander, jeweils auf den richtigen Moment wartend um zuzuschlagen. Plötzlich spürte Amaya eine Präsenz hinter sich. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und wehrte einen gut gezielten Stupor ab, nur um sich in allerletzter Sekunde wieder zu Potter umzuwenden um eine Ganzkörperklammer abzuwehren. Sie saß in der Falle. Potter auf der einen und Black auf der anderen Seite. Wie unfair, dachte Amaya. Doch sie sagte nichts, ihre Gedanken waren auf den bevorstehenden Kampf gerichtet, jeder Nerv und jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war angespannt. Ihr Kampf- und Duelltraining in Japan schien nun endlich einen Sinn zu bekommen. Geschickt wich sie den Flüchen aus, die auf sie zugeschossen kamen, parierte sie, schickte sie zurück, damit war sie so beschäftigt, dass sie noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war auch offensiv gegen die Gryffindors vorzugegen.

„ Willst du dich nicht wehren? Oder wartest du auf Schnieffelus, dass er ausnahmsweise dir einmal aus der Patsche hilft?"

Das war also der Grund, es ging immer noch um Severus und ihre Hilfsbereitschaft ihm gegenüber. Diese kindischen Bastarde. Plötzlich durchzuckte ein unangenehmer Schmerz ihr rechtes Bein und sie sackte unwillkürlich zusammen. Nun waren ihre Gegner wirklich im Vorteil und nun begann Amaya wahllos Flüche auf ihre Gegner abzufeuern. Ein paar Flüche trafen die Herumtreiber hart, doch Amaya konnte ihr Bein nicht mehr bewegen und so kam es, dass sie letztlich bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Ein unkontrollierbares Gefühl der Panik keimte in ihr auf, als ihr ihre Hilflosigkeit bewusst wurde. Schließlich schloss sie ihre Augen und sammelte ihre Gedanken in ihrem inneren, sie würde sich nicht von der Panik besiegen lassen, sie würde ruhig bleiben, sie würde stark bleiben, niemand würde ihren Stolz brechen. Sie nahm zwar noch die Stimmen wahr, doch sie verstand nicht den Sinn der Worte. die Außenwelt hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Dann war es vorbei, anscheinend hatten Potter und Black, aufgrund ihrer Passivität, die Lust verloren sie zu verspotten, während sie so hilflos zu ihren Füßen lag. Die Klammer war gelöst und Amaya öffnete wieder ihren Geist, sie richtete sich auf und sah ihren Peinigern mit einem solch kalten und toten Blick an, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung, dass ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch.

„ Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, uns lächerlich zu machen und keinen Respekt zu zeigen. Ach und hallte dich von Schnieffelus fern, wenn du nicht weiter Konfrontationen mit uns eingehen möchtest. Komm Krone.", meinte Black und die Beiden ließen ein Häuflein Elend zurück. Mühsam richtete sich Amaya wieder auf und richtetet ihre Uniform und ihre Haare. Sie sammelte dann noch ihre Bücher und ihre anderen Habseligkeiten ein, welche die zwei über ihr aus der Tasche geschüttelt hatten und machte sich auf den Weg auf die Ländereien, sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt frische Luft. Ihr Bein schmerzte noch immer höllisch, doch hoffte sie ihr Humpeln gut genug zu verbergen, sodass sie niemand darauf ansprach. Schließlich erreichte sie den Baum, auf dem sie an dem Tag gesessen hatte, als ihre Probleme mit den Herumtreibern wohl ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten. Mühsam schwang sie sich ins Geäst und machte es sich gemütlich. Eine Weile hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, ob sich all dieser Ärger lohnte, nur um mit jemanden befreundet zu sein, der im Moment anscheinend ihre Freundschaft ablehnte. Ob sie noch einmal ein paar Jahre auf einer Schule überstehen würde, auf der sie gehänselt und drangsaliert wurde, wenn sie das Risiko einging?

Einerseits wollte sie so etwas nicht noch einmal durchmachen, doch andererseits würde die Abweisung von Severus ihren Prinzipien widersprechen und sie konnte nicht einfach klein bei geben. Die Herumtreiber kampflos gewinnen lassen, so weit würde es nicht kommen! Sie hatte lange genug in Japan gelebt, um ein gewisses Ehrgefühl entwickelt zu haben und ihr Stolz würde eine kampflose Niederlage nicht akzeptieren. Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie würde kämpfen, zwei idiotische Jungs würden sie nicht brechen, sie hatte schon weitaus schlimmeres durchgestanden.

Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie würde weiterhin versuchen sich mit Severus Snape anzufreunden und falls er es trotzdem ablehnte, würde sie es irgendwann akzeptieren, aber sie hätte es versucht und das war alles was zählte. Glücklich und im Einklang mit sich selbst, nickte Amaya auf dem Baum ein und so verstrich die Zeit.

Severus fühlte sich unwohl, seit seinem letzen Gespräch mit Lily. Anscheinend gab sich Amaya selbst die Schuld, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr sprach. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es sie so hart treffen würde. Sie war immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen und er behandelte sie wie Luft. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch die Herumtreiber hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie diesen neuen Grund ihn fertig zu machen sehr genossen und Snape hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, den neuen Grund für die Sticheleien zu beseitigen. Doch seine naive Hoffnung, dass ohne diesen Grund er eine kurze Atempause haben würde, wurde schnell zerschlagen, den Herumtreibern genügte wohl die Tatsache, dass er Existierte vollkommen.

Doch nun war es sicher zu spät. Warum sollte Amaya sich weiterhin mit ihm abgeben wollen, nachdem er sie so egoistisch hatte fallen lassen. Amaya, diejenige, die ihn nicht aufgrund seines Aussehens, seiner Hobbys, seiner Herkunft oder seiner sozialen Stellung sofort verurteilt hatte, eine Chance gegeben hatte sich ihr zu beweisen und er hatte dabei elendiglich versagt.

Zwar hatte sie mit Lily gesprochen und hatte so versucht wieder auf ihn zuzugehen, doch hatte er zu große Angst vor einer Enttäuschung. Nachdenklich setzte er sich unter seinen Lieblingsbaum am See, zu welchem er schon automatisch gewandert war und versuchte seine Gedanken von dieser verlorenen Freundschaft abzulenken. Doch spontan fiel ihm der Tag ein, als Amaya dort oben gesessen hatte und ihn freundschaftlich, nicht böswillig, wie er erst gedacht hatte, geneckt hatte. Unwillkürlich ließ er seinen Blick ins Geäst wandern und er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Da saß sie auf dem Baum und schien zu schlafen. Atemlos keuchte er vor Überraschung ihren Namen und daraufhin begann sie sich unruhig zu bewegen. Schlaftrunken schlug sie ihre Augen auf und blickte verwirrt um sich. Als die Halbdeutsche ihn bemerkte, erschreckte sie sich furchtbar und fiel mit einem dumpfen Blums genau vor Snapes Füße. Ein erstickter Schmerzenslaut kam über ihre Lippen und sie rieb sich geistesabwesend über ihr Bein und den Rücken. Snape wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und starrte sie einfach nur an. Schließlich hob Amaya den Kopf und schaute ihm mit einem fragenden Blick in die Augen. Als er immer noch nichts sagte verfinsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zusehens.

„ Ja, mir geht es gut, danke. Ich habe mich nicht verletz und ich werde jetzt gehen, da du anscheinend nicht mit mir sprechen möchtest!", meinte sie patzig und erhob sich mühsam. So wurde Snape auf ihr Bein aufmerksam, dass sie seltsam hinter sich herzog, doch trotzdem noch so viel Selbstkontrolle aufzubringen schien, sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen.

„ Amaya warte!"

Unvermittelt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich langsam wieder zu Snape um.

„ Was ist mit deinem Bein?"

Das war zwar nicht das gewesen, was er hätte sagen sollen, doch war es immer hin ein Anfang, vielleicht würde er es später fertig bringen sich zu entschuldigen.

„ Nur das Überbleibsel eine unangenehmen Konfrontation."

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein, er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was das für eine Konfrontation das gewesen war.

„ Lass mal sehen."

Als sie keine Anstalten machte, seiner Bitte nachzukommen, packte er sie sanft an den Schulten und blickte sie eindringlich an. Scheinbar widerwillig ließ sich Amaya auf den Boden sinken. Vorsichtig zog Snape Amayas Robe nach oben und entblößte ein blasses Bein, welches eine ziemlich üble Verbrennung aufwies. Etwas irritiert bemerkte er, wie sie zitterte und sich beschämt abwandte. Um die Situation etwas aufzulockern sprach er sie an, als er sie untersuchte.

„ Du hättest zu Poppy gehen sollen, dass sieht schlimm aus, aber ich kann es Heilen wenn du möchtest, jedoch bin ich nicht gut genug um es vollständige Heilung ohne Narben zu garantieren."

Stumm nickte sie ihm zu und bestätigte ihn in seinem Vorhaben. Severus vollführte einige komplizierte Zauberstabbewegungen und die Wunde begann sich zu schließen, nur ein paar weiße Linien blieben zurück. Schnell zog Amaya ihre Robe wieder nach unten und bedeckte ihr nacktes Bein.

„Danke, ich heile mich für gewöhnlich selbst, doch Brandverletzungen 2. Grades wären in Japan erst in der 5. Klasse drangekommen und hier in Hogwarts werden Heilzauber ja gar nicht unterrichtet."

„ Ich habe mir sie auch selber beigebracht, ich habe genügend Verwendungen für solche Zauber. Aber wer war das? Waren es Potter und Black?" Sie nickte stumm.

„ War es meinetwegen", flüsterte er zaghaft, er hatte selbst Angst vor der Antwort. Wieder dieses Nicken und schließlich meinte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„ Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe, hätte ich gewusst, dass du wegen mir so geärgert werden würdest, hätte ich dich nie gebeten mit mir nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Ich verstehe es wenn du nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein willst. Doch sollst du wissen, dass ich immer noch gerne dein Freund sein möchte."

Severus sah sie erstaunt an. Sie tat es schon wieder. Wie konnte sie sich nur immer bei ihm so bedingungslos entschuldigen? Lange saßen sie sich so gegenüber und trauten sich nicht einander in die Augen zu schauen.

„ Mir tut es leid, ich habe mich einfach von dir distanziert, nur weil ich Angst hatte, dass hätte ich nicht tun sollen und nun bist du wegen mir verletz worden. Wieso willst du trotzdem mein Freund sein ich verstehe es nicht!"

Endlich blickte Amaya auf und sah in Snapes dunkle Augen.

„ Ich mag dich einfach, ich kann es auch nicht erklären, dass einzige was ich weiß, ist das ich dich mag, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, du bist belesen, intelligent und witzig."

Snape zog bei der letzten Bemerkung eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie fragend an.

„ Ja ich finde dich witzig, vielleicht habe ich ja einen seltsamen Humor, doch es ist so."

Ein scheues Lächeln umspielt Snapes Mundwinkel und er lief leicht rosa an, noch nie hatte er so viele Komplimente auf einmal bekommen, eigentlich hatte er noch nie Komplimente bekommen. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und kopierte Amayas damaligen Freundschaftsantrag.

„ Freunde?"

Amayas Kopf schoss förmlich nach oben und ihre Augen wanderten von der ausgestreckten Hand zu Severus Gesicht. Plötzlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals und klammerte sich in einer impulsiven Umarmung an ihn. Snape versteifte sich sofort und seine Gedanken rasten. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hätte er nie gerechnet. Normalerweise hasste er es angefasst zu werden, da er mit Berührungen kaum etwas Angenehmes in Verbindung bringen konnte, doch diese Umarmung war anders. So wie bei Lily machte ihn diese für ihn sehr intime Berührung kaum etwas aus und zitternd hob er seine Arme und legte sie seinerseits um Amayas Hüften.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder von einander und Amaya blickte in das Gesicht eine schwer atmenden, nach Fassung ringenden Severus, mit einem hochroten Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders und musste über diesen Anblick grinsen, er sah so reizend aus, mit diesem roten Kopf und den zerzausten Haaren.

„ Was?" fragte dieser irritiert und strich sich nervös durch seine Haare.

„ Nichts, nichts. Du leuchtest gerade nur wie eine Tomate!"

Es erschien vorher kaum möglich, doch Snapes Gesicht wurde tatsächlich noch einen tick dunkler. Unvermittelt erhob sich Amaya und zog Severus auf seine Füße.

„ Los wir müssen uns beeilen das Abendessen ist in einer Viertelstunde zu Ende. Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger!"

Zusammen rannten sie in Richtung große Halle und betraten sie auch gemeinsam. Beide befürchteten zwar, dass ihre Freundschaft Probleme heraufbeschwören würde, doch beide akzeptierten diese Probleme. Wenigsten hatten sie sich wieder vertragen und Snape hatte verstanden, dass Amaya ihn wirklich mochte und ihm war schon lange nicht mehr so leicht ums Herz gewesen.

* * *

Das wars wie immer hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat und mein Blick wandert schon mal provokativ zu dem hübschen lila butten so schräg unten links... 


	6. Halloween

_Hier ist es also Kapitel 6! Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden zu lange warten lassen..._

_Also fröhliches Lesen._

* * *

**Kapitel 6 Halloween**

Die Zeit verging und der Schultrott, der aus Unterricht und lernen bestand trieb alle weiter. Amaya war die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek und verbrachte die Wochenenden damit, in den Drei Besen zu Kellnern. Die Arbeit machte ihr Spaß und sie würde das Geld für die Sommerferien brauchen, wenn ihr Plan wirklich aufgehen sollte. Sie wollte nämlich ihrem Onkel, ihrem neuen Vormund, vorschlagen eine kleine Wohnung für sie zu Mieten, sodass sie ihn während der Sommerferien nicht bei ihm zuhause belästigen musste. Da er nie besonders begeistert gewesen war, sie ab diesem Jahr bei sich beherbergen zu müssen, glaubte sie, dass er ihren Vorschlag gerne annehmen würde. Regelmäßig traf sie sich mit Severus und die Beiden gaben sich gegenseitig Nachhilfe, machten ihre Hausaufgaben zusammen und spielten öfters Schach. Amaya freute sich über die Gesellschaft und die Meisten schienen ihre Freundschaft mit ihm akzeptiert zu haben und die wenigen anderen Freunde die sie hatte, hielten letztlich zu ihr. Nur die Herumtreiben machten ihr das Leben schwer, selbst über ihren Job machten sie sich lustig indem sie lächerliche Bestellungen machten, sie stolpern ließen und alles verschütteten, um sie es aufwischen zu lassen. Doch ließ sie sich nie etwas anmerken. Auch das erste Quidditchsspiel war bereits bestritten worden und Ravenclaw hatte gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen. Amaya hatte so an deutlich an Popularität gewonnen, ihr Flugstil, war mittlerweile berühmt-berüchtigt. Nun stand sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer mit Snape und übte Wortlose Zauber mit ihm.

„Autsch!"

„ Oh Severus! Alles okay?"

Schnell lief Amaya zu dem am Boden liegenden Severus hinüber und beugte sich über ihn. Dieser atmete schwer und hielt sich krampfhaft, mit einer schmerzverzerrten Miene, die Brust. Amayas Schockzauber hatte wohl wirklich gesessen.

„ Hast du dich verletzt?", fragte diese besorgt.

„ Nein..., alles in Ordnung.", presste Snape hervor und stand vorsichtig auf. Amaya griff ihm unter die Arme, obwohl sie mittlerweile genau wusste, dass Snape es nicht mochte angefasst zu werden. Vorsichtig führte Amaya ihn zu einem der Stühle, die sie an den Rand des leeren Klassenzimmers geschoben hatten und setzte ihn dort ab. Er stöhnte verhalten und rieb sich geistesabwesend über seine Schultern, Amaya zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und starrte auf Snapes Rücken. Er schien Schmerzen in den Schultern zu haben. Bestimmt trat sie hinter ihn, schubste sanft seine Hände von den Schultern und begann ihn vorsichtig zu massieren.

„ Was tust du da!", fragte Severus schockiert und versuchte sich Amayas griff zu entwinden.

Er schien verwirrt und leicht verängstigt zugleich zu sein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er wohl nie eine solche Behandlung genossen hatte.

„ Ich massiere dich. Du bist nämlich steif wie ein Brett.", stellte Amaya fest.

Doch Severus schien sich nur noch mehr zu verkrampfen, sodass es schier unmöglich war den Knoten in seinen Schultern richtig zu bearbeiten.

„Könntest du bitte versuchen, dich etwas zu entspannen? Oder soll ich mir die Finger brechen?", fragte Amaya spielerisch.

Tatsächlich gab Severus seinen Widerstand auf und schließlich begann sich der Knoten zu lösen. Ganz langsam sank Snapes Kopf auf seine Brust und ein wohliger Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, was Amaya zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„ Morgen ist Halloween und ein paar Schüler organisieren eine Feier, gehst du hin?"

„ Das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung."

„ Oh schade.", entgegnete sie enttäuscht, was Snape aufhorchen ließ.

„ Wieso?", fragte Snape misstrauisch. Was interessierte sie das überhaupt.

„ Naja, ich hatte gedacht, dass wir vielleicht zusammen mit Marie hingehen könnten."

„ Um mich von Potter und Komparsen fertig machen zu lassen? Nein, danke!"

Seine Worte klangen harscher als beabsichtigt, eigentlich würde er gerne hingehen, doch glaubte er nicht sich dort amüsieren zu können. Die Angst dort vor fast der ganzen Schule gedemütigt zu werden, war einfach zu groß.

„ Aber es ist doch Halloween! Wir können uns verkleiden und außerdem, sind die Herumtreiber bestimmt zu feige, gegen drei auf einmal anzutreten."

Über diese Bemerkung musste Snape tatsächlich kurz grinsen. Es tat gut jemanden zu kennen, der die Herumtreiber ausnahmsweise nicht als die Helden der Schule betrachtete und Potter oder Black aus unerfindlichen Gründen anhimmelte. Doch konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken, sein Glück herauszufordern und trotzdem zum Fest zu gehen nicht anfreunden. Er würde nur die anderen stören oder sie würden sich schrecklich über seine Anwesenheit aufregen.

„ Ich habe kein Kostüm."

Sowohl Amaya als auch Severus fanden, dass das ein wahrlich schlechter Versuch war sich rauszureden.

„ Komm morgen einfach gegen vier Uhr mittags in die Eingangshalle und ich besorge den Rest!"

Da Severus nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, nickte er zögerlich und erhob sich schließlich wieder um Amaya erwartungsvoll anzustarren.

„ Gut lass uns weitermachen Severus. Das mit dem nicht-aussprechen der Zauber, kriegst du schon ganz gut hin, aber du bist dabei immer noch zu langsam. Außerdem kann man, wenn man weiß worauf man achten muss, dir sofort im Gesicht und an deiner Körperhaltung ansehen, was du vorhast. Also weiter!"

So gaben sie sich wieder ganz dem Training hin und der Tag verging.

Unsicher stand Severus in der Eingangshalle. Eigentlich hatte er sich drücken wollen, da aber Lily die Idee sehr gefallen hatte und sie ihn nun heute Abend erwartete, hatte er beschlossen doch auf das Fest zu gehen. Wenigsten würde er nicht alleine in einer Ecke stehen, außer Amaya würde ihn einfach stehen lassen und sich mit anderen Leuten amüsieren, was seiner Meinung nach sogar sehr wahrscheinlich war. Doch er hatte es nun zwei Leuten versprochen und so musste er wohl oder übel heute Abend auftauchen, auf ein Fest das hauptsächlich von den Herumtreibern organisiert wurde.

Ganz toll. Hoffentlich würde sein Kostüm wenigstens nicht allzu lächerlich sein.

Schließlich kamen Amaya und Marie die Treppe herunter und begrüßten ihn, wobei Marie Severus argwöhnisch beobachtete. Sie musste Amaya für verrückt halten, das diese mit Severus zusammen auf ein Fest gehen wollte. Zu seinem Erstaunen, gingen sie in den 7. Stock und liefen dreimal an derselben Stelle vorbei, dabei wirkten die Mädchen äußerst konzentriert. Snape wollte schon fragen was dieser Unsinn sollte, als sich hinter ihnen plötzlich etwas bewegte. Erschrocken und mit gezogenem Zauberstab drehte er sich um und sah, wie sich in der massiven Steinwand eine Tür formte. Amaya und ihre Freundin gingen ohne zu zögern auf die Tür zu und öffneten diese, dicht gefolgt von Severus. Hinter der Tür war ein großer Raum gefüllt mit Stoffbahnen, Kostümen, Schminke und vielem mehr. Es war als hätte er den Raum eines Maskenbildners betreten.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Severus erstaunt und blickte um sich.

„ Das ist der Raum der Wünsche. Er zeigt sich nur denjenigen, die ihn dringend brauchen und jedes Mal mit all dem ausgestattet, was diese Person im Moment benötigt. Zusätzlich muss man dreimal diesen Gang entlang laufen und an etwas Bestimmtes denken."

„ Wie habt ihr ihn nur gefunden?"

„ Das war Marie und sie hat mir von ihm erzählt, es war wohl einfach Zufall, das sie ihn entdeckt hat", was Marie ein zögerliches nicken entlockte.

„ Okay, wer will zuerst verwandelt werden?", fragte Amaya aufgeregt und schaute die Beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„ Verwandeln? Du?", kam es von den Beiden wie aus einem Mund.

„ Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich. Außerdem bin ich nicht sooo schlecht in Verwandlung, dass man um sein Leben fürchten müsste!", meinte Amaya ein bisschen beleidigt.

„ Aber um euch zu beruhigen, ich habe das schon mal gemacht und ich werde hauptsächlich auf Muggelart arbeiten mit Farbe und so, bis auf den Feinschliff. Also wer will als erstes?"

Immer noch skeptisch, gab Marie schließlich nach und wurde als erstes Verkleidet.

Ein paar Stunden später waren alle fertig und Severus betrachtete sich erstaunt im Spiegel. Er trug lange, zerfetzte Gewänder und seine Haut war aschgrau, durchzogen von schwarzen und roten Adern, seine Augen waren komplett rot, mit schwarzen Streifen, nicht der leiseste Hauch von weiß war noch zu sehen. Seine Haare waren um gut 30 Zentimeter gewachsen, weißgrau strähnen der selbigen schlangen sich um die zwei stolzen Hörner auf seiner Stirn. Seine Zähe waren die eines Raubtieres und seine Hände waren zu schrecklichen Klauen geworden. Außerdem hatte Amaya noch vorsorglich einiges an Kunstblut auf ihn verteilt. Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder.

Marie war in einen Vampir verwandelt worden, einen gut aussehenden Vampir, niemals hätte Severus gedacht, dass man dieses Mauerblümchen so verwandeln könnte. Amaya hatte sich in einen japanischen Geist verwandelt. Ihre Haut und ihre Haare waren schneeweiß, wenn nicht sogar durchsichtig, auch ihr Kimono war weiß und ihre Augen hatten keine Pupillen mehr. Amüsanterweise, hatte sie Nebel heraufbeschworen, der ständig um ihre Füße schwebte um es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte sie keine. Sie selbst nannte diese Gestalt eine Yuki-Onna, was Schneefrau bedeutete. Sie sah einfach großartig aus.

Gemeinsam machten sich die Drei auf den Weg in die große Halle und erschreckten den einen oder anderen Schüler mit ihrer Gestalt, auch folgten ihnen viele bewundernde Blicke. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto nervöser wurde Severus. Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können? Am Ende dieses Abends würde er entweder von allen ausgelacht werden, irgendwo blutend am Boden liegen oder gar beides. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die nach seiner griff. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und bemerkte, dass es Amayas Hand war, die seine beruhigend drückte. Seltsamerweise gab es ihm wirklich Mut weiter zugehen, warum sollte er sich nicht auch einmal amüsieren dürfen?

Als sie schließlich die Große Halle betreten hatte, wurden sie von lauter Musik, schaurigem Licht und dem unermüdlichem Geplapper junger Menschen begrüßt. Einige tanzten, andere sprangen wild umher und versuchten andere zu erschrecken, wieder andere tranken Punsch und die ein oder andere geschmuggelte Flasche Feuerwiskey. Auf der Bühne standen mehrere Plakate, die von mehreren Programmpunkten des heutigen Tages kündigten.

Aufgeregt zog Amaya den zögernden Severus hinter sich her und die Drei aßen zuerst ein paar der Snacks, welche wie Augäpfel und dergleichen aussahen, welche Amaya unerbittlich Severus aufdrängte, bis er sich doch herabgelassen hatte sie zu probieren und tranken Punsch. Nach kurzer Zeit setzte sich Marie ab, da sie mit ein paar Hufflepuffs reden wollte und so waren Amaya und Severus alleine. Amaya tat ihr bestes um Severus zu unterhalten, bot ihm die ekligsten Speisen an und unterhielt sich lebhaft mit ihm. Snape war dabei eher zurückhaltend, noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, dass er hier war und das Amaya sich noch immer mit ihm unterhielt. Schließlich wurde der Anfang des Programms angekündigt. Zuerst gab es eine Tanzshow, welche gelinde ausgedrückt, nicht sehr professionell war, sodass Amaya und Snape sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkneifen mussten. Dann gab es ein kleines Theaterstück, in dem Potter und Black die Hauptrollen spielten und sich herausstellte, das die Zwei niemals Schauspieler werden durften. Dann wurden freiwillige aufgerufen, um eine Gruselgeschichte zu erzählen. Plötzlich sah sich Severus umringt von einigen Ravenclaws, die Amaya drängten auf die Bühne zu gehen und eine ihrer japanischen Geschichten zu erzählen.

Amaya lächelte schüchtern und sah Severus entschuldigend an, nachdem bereits zwei vor ihr auf die Bühne gegangen waren, betrat sie schließlich die Tribüne und begann zu erzählen.

„ Ich werde nun passend zu meinem Kostüm die Geschichte der Schneefrau aus den Bergen erzählen, eine alte japanische Legende:

In einem Dorf der Musashi Provinz, lebten zwei Holzfäller: Mosaku und Minokichi. In der Zeit von der ich spreche, war Mosaku ein alter Mann und Minokichi, sein Lehrling, war an die 18 Jahre alt. Jeden Tag gingen sie zusammen etwa fünf Meilen weit in den Wald, welcher ihrem Dorf am nächsten war. Auf dem Weg zum Wald, musste man einen breiten und reisenden Fluss mit Hilfe einer wackeligen Fähre überqueren. Jede Brücke, die hier einst gebaut worden war, wurde immer durch eine Flut hinweg gerissen. Keine gewöhnliche Brücke konnte den Strömungen widerstehen, wenn der Fluss anschwoll.

An einem sehr kalten Abend waren Mosaku und Minokichi auf den Weg nach Hause, als ein Schneesturm sie überraschte. Sie erreichten die Fähre, doch mussten sie feststellen, dass der Fährmann seine Fähre auf der anderen Seite des Flusses zurückgelassen hatte und verschwunden war. Da es wahrlich kein guter Tag zum Schwimmen war suchten die Holzfäller Schutz in der Hütte des Fährmanns, glücklich überhaupt einen Unterschlupf gefunden zu haben. Es gab keine Kohlegrube in der Hütte, noch eine andere Möglichkeit ein Feuer zu entfachen, im Allgemeinen war es eine sehr erbärmliche Hütte mit nur einer Tür und ohne Fenster. Mosaku und Minokichi befestigten die Tür und legten sich mit ihren Regenmänteln aus Stroh bedeckt, zum Ruhen nieder. Am Anfang verspürten sie noch keine allzu große Kälte und beide glaubten, der Sturm würde bald vorüberziehen.

Der alte Mann schlief fasst sofort ein, der Junge jedoch lag noch lange wach und lauschte dem schrecklichem Wind und den ständigen Schlägen des Schnees gegen die Tür. Der Fluss toste und die Hütte schwankte und knarrte wie eine alte Schaluppe auf offener See. Es war ein schrecklicher Sturm und die Luft schien mit jedem Moment kälter zu werden, wodurch Minokichi heftig unter seinem Regenmantel erzitterte. Doch letztlich schlief er trotz der beißenden Kälte ein.

Er wurde durch einen lauten Schlag und der kalten Nässe von Schnee auf seinem Gesichte geweckt. Die Tür war gewaltsam durch eine Schneewehe aufgebrochen worden. Doch plötzlich bemerkte Minokichi eine Bewegung im Raum und als er sich umblickte, sah er eine Frau. Eine Frau gänzlich in weiß gekleidet, beschienen von einem unwirklichen Licht. Sie beugte sich über Mosaku und hauchte ihren Atem über ihn und ihr Atem war wie leuchtend weißer Rauch.

„ Es ist die Yuki-Onna!", rief Minokichi erschrocken aus und nahezu im selben Moment drehte sie sich zu Minokichi um und beugte sich ebenfalls über ihn. Immer tiefer und tiefer lehnte sie sich über ihn, bis sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten und er sah ihre unbeschreibliche Schönheit, obwohl ihm ihre Augen schreckliche Angst machten. Für geraume Zeit starrte sie ihn einfach an, schließlich lächelte sie und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich beabsichtigte dich wie den anderen Mann zu behandeln, aber ich kann mich dem Gefühl des Mitleides dir gegenüber nicht erwehren, da du so jung bist… Du bist wahrlich ein hübscher Junge, Minokichi und ich werde dir im Moment kein Leid zufügen. Aber solltest du jemals jemanden, selbst deiner eigenen Mutter, berichten was du diese Nacht gesehen hast, werde ich es wissen und dann werde ich dich töten. … Erinnere dich genau an das was ich dir gesagt habe!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ die Hütte. Endlich konnte sich Minokichi wieder rühren und sprang der Gestalt hinter her, doch sie war nicht mehr zu entdecken und der Schnee flog wild in der Hütte umher. Also verschloss Minokichi die Tür rasch wieder. Verstört fragte er sich, ob er nur geträumt hatte und er sich die Frau im Halbschlaf nur in den Schneewehen erdacht hatte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher. Er rief nach Mosaku und als dieser nicht antwortete berührte er dessen Gesicht. Erschrocken stellte Minokichi fest, dass es zu Eis geworden war. Mosaku war hart und kalt.

Ein Jahr später und nach langer Krankheit war Minokichi wieder einmal von der Arbeit auf den Nachhauseweg. Nie hatte er jemanden von dieser Nacht erzählt, obwohl ihn jedes Mal wenn er diesen Weg beschritt, die Erinnerung überfiel. Auf einmal bemerkte er ein großes schmales Mädchen, sehr gut aussehend und sie begrüßte ihn mit einer Stimme wie Vogelgesang. Sie kamen ins Gespräch und das Mädchen sagte es hieße O-Yuki und es hätte kürzlich beide Eltern verloren und war auf dem Weg zu Verwandten, die ihr vielleicht helfen würden eine Stelle als Dienerin zu finden. Minokichi war bald von ihrem Charme überwältigt und fragte sie ob sie verlobt sei. Als sie verneinte, fragte sie dasselbe, was er ebenfalls verneinte. Lange Zeit gingen sie nebeneinander schweigend her, aber wie das Sprichwort "Ki ga areba, me mo kuchi hodo ni mono wo iu" was „Wenn der Wunsch vorhanden ist, können Augen mehr als Worte sagen" bedeutet, besagt, brauchte sie das auch nicht. Bald darauf heirateten sie und O-Yuki gebar Minokichi zehn schöne Kinder mit sehr heller Haut.

Anders als andere Mütter sah O-Yuki nach all diesen Geburten noch immer so frisch und jung aus, wie am ersten Tag. Eines Abends als die Kinder im Bett waren und O-Yuki in der Dunkelheit webte sagte Minokichi:

„ Wie ich dich dort weben sehe, mit dem Licht auf deinem Gesicht, erinnerst du mich an ein seltsames Ereignis als ich in dem Alter von achtzehn Jahren war. Damals sah ich jemanden so wunderschön und weiß wie du es nun bist, in der Tat sah sie dir sehr ähnlich…"

Ohne ihre Augen von der Arbeit abzuwenden, antwortete O-Yuki:

„ Erzähl mir mehr von ihr. Wo hast du sie gesehen?"

Dann erzählte Minokichi ihr alles über die schreckliche Nacht in der Fährmanns Hütte. Über die Weiße Frau die ihn angelächelt und zugeflüstert hatte und über den stillen Tod von Mosaku und er sagte:

„ Schlafend oder Wachend, das war das einzige Mal, dass ich jemanden so schönes wie dich gesehen habe. Natürlich war sie nicht menschlich und ich hatte Angst vor ihr, sogar sehr große Angst, aber sie war so strahlend weiß! Ich war mir nie sicher, ob ich sie wirklich gesehen habe, oder nicht, die Schneefrau aus den Bergen."

O-Yuki sprang von ihrer Arbeit auf und schrie Minokichi ins Gesicht.

„Ich war es. Ich, Ich, Ich! Yuki war es. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich töten würde, wenn du je ein Wort davon erzählst. Aber der hier schlafenden Kinder willen, werde ich dich im Moment nicht töten. Und nun wirst du besser sehr, sehr gut für sie sorgen. Sollten sie je einen Grund haben sich über dich zu beklagen, dann wirst du bekommen was du verdienst."

Während sie so schrie wurde ihre Stimme dünn, wie das Heulen des Windes, dann zerfloss sie in hellen, weißen Nebel und verschwand durch den Rauchabzug. Nie wieder wurde sie gesehen."

---

Wie die anderen zuvor erntete Amaya einigen Applaus und sie verließ die Bühne. Sofort gesellte sie sich wieder zu Severus. Dieser war hin und weg. Wie hatte er ihre Geschichten nur für Kinderkram halten können? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er ein Märchen richtig genossen und Amayas Stimme war atemberaubend gewesen. Zwar trugen noch ein paar weitere vor, doch waren ihre Geschichten eher lächerlich und waren nicht annähernd so gut wie die von Amaya.

Danach wurde zum Tanz aufgerufen und Snape schlich schnell an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Kurz darauf folgte ihm Amaya und sie gesellte sich wieder zu ihm, doch blickte sie sehnsüchtig auf das Parkett.

„ Du musst nicht bei mir bleiben, wenn du tanzen willst, geh ruhig.", sagte er leise zu Amaya und blickte zu Boden.

„ Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mit mir tanzt?"

„ Was? Äh, nun ja… ich weiß nicht…", stammelte Severus nervös, nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„ Nun hab dich nicht so!", mit diesen Worten hatte Amaya Severus auch schon auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu als er zitternd seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und mit der anderen ihre Hand ergriff.

„ Ich habe das noch nie gemacht.", flüsterte er ihr unsicher.

„ Ist schon okay."

Stockend begann Severus zu führen und Amaya hatte große Probleme mit ihm mitzukommen. Doch da sie wusste, dass sie ihn eigentlich gezwungen hatte, ließ sie es über sich ergehen. Snapes Unsicherheit griff auch auf seine Füße über und mit jedem Mal wenn er ihr auf die Füße trat, dachte er, sie würde sauer werden. Doch nichts geschah, sie lächelte ihm immer noch aufmunternd zu und mit der Zeit entspannte er sich etwas und ignorierte die Blicke der anderen. Es begann ihm sogar ein wenig Spaß zu machen. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen jemals die Gelegenheit zu haben mit einem Mädchen zu tanzen, obwohl es nicht das Mädchen war, mit der er am liebsten nun auf der Tanzfläche wäre. Erst drei Tänze später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Severus hatte sich mit jedem Tanz verbessert. Amaya hätte gerne noch weiter getanzt, doch für Severus wurde es wohl nun zu viel. All die Blicke, das Gemurmel und die ständige Berührung.

Die Zeit verstrich und die Beiden beobachteten schweigend die Tänzer. Plötzlich kam Lily Evans auf sie zu und umarmte Severus freundschaftlich. Amaya erntete nur ein fröhliches Hallo. Die Zwei kamen ins Gespräch und Lily lobte Severus Kostüm in höchsten Tönen. Schließlich bat Severus Lily um einen Tanz und Amaya traute ihren Ohren nicht.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete sie die Freunde und ihre Stimmung näherte sich immer mehr dem Tiefpunkt.

Sie hatte die Kostüme hergestellt und sie hätte das Lob verdient. Doch störte sie wohl weniger die fehlende Anerkennung, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass Snape die Sache nicht richtig gestellt hatte. Wie kam er eigentlich dazu Lily zum Tanzen aufzufordern? Er mochte es doch angeblich nicht zu tanzen und nun lächelte er glücklich und schwatzte mit dieser Lily.

Langsam glaubte sie, dass hinter dieser Freundschaft mehr steckte, zumindest von Snape ausgehend und das versetzte ihrer Laune einen weiteren Schlag.

Halt Stopp, was kamen ihr da für Gedanken? Es hörte sich fast so an, als wäre sie eifersüchtig! Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie Severus mögen würde, sehr mögen…

Oh verdammt. Das konnte doch nicht sein, zumal er offensichtlich in Lily verknallt war! Nein, nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das bildete sie sich nur ein und selbst wenn, Snape sah sie nur als einen Kumpel, mehr nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte sich die Halbdeutsche abzulenken und trank ein weiteres Glas Punsch.

„ Eifersucht steht dir nicht gut!"

Erschrocken zuckte Amaya zusammen. Marie hatte sie von der Seite angesprochen und beobachtete ebenfalls die Tänzer.

„ Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Also bitte, deine Augen sprühen schon förmlich Funken und du starrst die Beiden ununterbrochen an. Zwar ein seltsamer Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, aber so ist es eben."

„ Er liebt sie nicht war?", fragte Amaya kleinlaut.

„ Sieht so aus, doch Lily scheint es selbst nicht zu wissen."

„ Gegen jemanden wie sie habe ich wohl keine Chance.", stellte Amaya traurig fest und Marie sah sie verwundert an.

Schließlich war der Tanz vorbei und Severus unterhielt sich nur noch kurz mit Lily, bevor diese zu ihren Freunden zurück rannte. Ja, jetzt kam er wieder zu ihr gekrochen, wo seine Lily ihn hatte stehen lassen, mit Amaya Rabe konnte man das ja machen. Als er freudestrahlend vor ihr stand, konnte sie ihre Traurigkeit nur schlecht verstecken. Sie hatte sich in Severus verknallt, dass konnte sie nicht mehr leugnen. Verdutzt, wegen ihres Blickes, zog Snape eine Augenbraue nach oben und sein Lächeln verlor deutlich an Stärke.

„ Was ist los?"

„ Nichts, alles okay. Punsch?"

Severus sah sie zwar noch etwas abschätzend an, doch Amaya nutzte einmal mehr ihre Fähigkeit fröhlich auszusehen, auch wenn es ihr gerade nicht so gut ging, also machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken.

Der Abend verging und nach ein paar Versuchen, die Schüler durch billige Lichteffekte und Geräusche zu erschrecken, kamen einige Lehrer und erklärten die Veranstaltung für beendet, da es Zeit wurde in die Schlafsäle zurückzukehren. Amaya und Severus gingen noch ein Stück zusammen und die Halbdeutsche versuchte, nachdem der Rest des Abends etwas bedrückend gewesen war, wieder ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„ Und, wie fandest du den Abend Severus?"

„ Es war interessant."

„ So schlimm?", auf diese Aussage hin erntete sie nur einen fragenden Blick.

„ Na, wenn man sagt etwas wäre interessant, meint man im Prinzip das Gegenteil und sagt es nur um jemanden nicht zu beleidigen."

Severus runzelte nur die Stirn und murmelte:

„ Wusste ich nicht." Amaya konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„ Es war schön, es war gut, dass du mich überredet hast mitzukommen."

Es schien ihm einiges an Überwindung zu kosten, das zuzugeben und Amaya wurde es warm ums Herz.

„ Gern geschehen. Mit hat der Abend auch sehr gefallen."

Letztlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Amaya dachte etwas wehmütig, an die lange Prozedur des Abschminkens. Doch wenigstens würde dies die Grübelei verschieben, ob sie aber danach schlafen könnte, wusste sie nicht. Zu viel war passiert, zu viel war ihr klar geworden, über das sie nachdenken musste. Doch irgendwann übermannt jeden der Schlaf und vergessen hüllte wenigstens für ein paar Stunden ein.

* * *

_BammBammBamm jetz ist es raus. Also ich würde mich riesig über reviews freuen, um einen kleinen Ansporn für das nächste chap zu kriegen._


	7. Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht?

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 7

Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht?

Schnee! Bald ist es soweit! Amaya saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte Schnee schon immer irgendwie spüren können, es fühlte sich anders an als Regen, zumindest deutlich angenehmer als dieser seltsame Kopfschmerz, den sie immer spürte bevor es anfing zu regnen, der zu schwach war um etwas dagegen einzunehmen und zu stark um ihn zu ignorieren. Aber bei Schnee war es etwas anderes. Das war ein seltsamer Druck in ihrem Kopf aber nicht verbunden mit Schmerzen. Schnell zog sie sich an und schlich aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal. Es war mitten in der Nacht und so war es ihr eigentlich nicht gestattet in den Gängen herumzuschleichen, aber beim ersten Schnee hatten bei Amaya schon immer Ausnahmeregeln gegolten. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich durch die Dunkelheit, von einem Schatten in den nächsten huschend, lautlos wie ein Schatten. Doch plötzlich fror sie mitten in der Bewegung ein.

Da war doch ein Geräusch gewesen. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Schritte! Oh man, hoffentlich war das kein Lehrer, das würde ihr gerade noch fehlen, Punkteabzug und Nachsitzen. Schnell drückte sie sich in eine Nische und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. Als die Schritte näher kamen hielt sie unbewusst ihren Atem an und wartete. Dann lief ein schwarzer Haarschopf an ihr vorbei, beladen mit Büchern.

Moment mal. Schwarze, schulterlange Haare und jede Menge Bücher?

„ Severus?!"

Auf einmal polterte es laut als alle Bücher auf Severus Arm zu Boden fielen. Nach einem gezischten Lumos, wurde ein Zauberstab vor Amayas Gesicht herumgefuchtelt, sodass sie meinte, gleich erblinden zu müssen.

„ Was machst du denn hier?", fragten beide gleichzeitig und starrten sich an.

„ Ich…", schon wieder hatten beide gleichzeitig gesprochen und Severus ließ ein genervtes seufzen hören.

„ Du zu…", wieder beide, langsam wurde die Sache lächerlich, daher gab Amaya dem Slytherin ein Handzeichen, dass er beginnen sollte.

„ Ich war noch in der Bücherei."

„ Aber die hat doch geschlossen.", stellte Amaya erstaunt fest, sie selbst war schon oft genug rausgeworfen worden um zu wissen, dass die Bibliothekarin die Öffnungszeiten sehr ernst nahm. Snape indes scharrte nervös mit seinen Füßen, ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

„ Die Herumtreiber, oder?"

Snape schnaufte nur böse und grummelte etwas von blöden Schockzaubern. Danach half Amaya Severus seine Bücher wieder aufzusammeln, zu schrumpfen und in seine Tasche zu packen. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen, doch Snape hielt sie zurück.

„ Warte, wo willst du hin, es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Er würde sie bestimmt für verrückt halten. Außerdem war der erste Schnee schon immer etwas Besonderes für sie gewesen, dass sie nur ungern mit jemanden teilte.

„ Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann komm mit!", mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Zuerst zögerte Severus. Er hatte schon genug Angst erwischt zu werden und nun sollte er freiwillig hinter Amaya her rennen und Punkte riskieren? Doch die Neugier gewann über die Vernunft und so hörte Amaya nach ein paar Metern, wie sich ihr schnell Schritte näherten. Schweigend erreichten sie das Außengelände und Amaya blieb abrupt stehen und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Snape starrte sie verwirrt an.

„ Amaya was tust du da?"

„ Ich warte."

„ Aha und auf was genau?"

„ Wirst du gleich sehen."

„ Wann?"

„ Du stellst ganz schön viele Fragen. In den nächsten ein bis zwei Minuten müsste es losgehen."

So warteten sie. Snape zog sich mittlerweile etwas genervt seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern, denn ein fröstelnder Wind war aufgekommen. Unter seinem Gemurmel konnte Amaya Dinge heraushören wie: Was mache ich eigentlich hier; Man wird uns erwischen und Verdammt ist das kalt!

Plötzlich spürte Snape etwas Nasses auf seiner Nase. Zuerst sah er anklagend zu Amaya, doch da sie immer noch in den Himmel starrte, musste es wohl Regen sein.

„ Es geht los!", rief Amaya aus und plötzlich stoben jede Menge Schneeflocken um die Jugendlichen herum. Amaya breitete ihre Arme aus und begann zu lachen. Snape war nur erstaunt. Wie hatte sie das Wissen können?

„ Nun guck doch nicht so. Freu dich, es schneit!"

Zögerlich streckte Snape seine Hände aus und ließ die Flocken auf seine Hände niedergehen. Kalte Nässe sammelte sich darauf und als er wieder zu Amaya blickte, leuchteten ihre Augen vor Freude und in ihren Haaren hing überall Schnee. Sie freute sich wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen, doch Snape hatte Süßigkeiten noch nie so gemocht. Trotzdem versuchte er sich mit Amaya zu freuen. Als die Beiden schließlich fröstelnd ins Schloss zurückliefen, fragte er:

„ Woher hast du gewusst, dass es schneien wird?"

„ Ich weiß es einfach, ich konnte es schon immer spüren und nicht nur den Schnee ich weiß immer, wann sich das Wetter ändert, doch der erste Schnee ist schon immer etwas besonderes für mich gewesen. Ich mag ihn einfach, wie die zarten ersten Flocken durch die Luft gleiten, seinen Duft und wie er auf der Nase kitzelt."

Severus verstummte daraufhin. Nie hatte er sich solche Gedanken über so etwas Banales wie Schnee gemacht. Für ihn war dieses Naturschauspiels höchstens etwas Störendes. Er mochte die Kälte nicht und besonders nicht den Winter, da konnte er Schnee also wirklich nichts abgewinnen. Anscheinend konnte man allerlei Spaß mit ihm haben, doch er selbst hatte sich nie an einer Schneeballschlacht oder einer anderen derartigen Kinderei beteiligt. Letztlich trennten sich ihre Wege und Severus stieg hinab in die Kerker um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Langsam erwachte Amaya und wollte schon aufstehen, doch als ihr bewusst wurde, welcher Tag heute war ließ sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen fallen. Es war Heilig Abend, ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Das Fest der Familie. Ganz toll für die, die Familie hatten. Wenigstens, waren Ferien und insgesamt waren nur etwas zehn Schüler über die Ferien da geblieben. Davon waren vier aus Ravenclaw, Amaya mit eingeschlossen. Diese waren aber alle älter als Amaya und sie hatte für gewöhnlich nichts mit ihnen zu tun. Schließlich spähte sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie sich beeilen musste um nicht zu spät zum Frühstück zu kommen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war sie nicht die Letzte. Doch die Große Halle war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Mehrere geschmückte Bäume standen in der Halle, Schnee rieselte aus dem künstlichen Himmel und auch an den Wänden und am Boden war überall Kunstschnee. Alles im allem war es äußerst festlich. Da nur so wenig Schüler anwesend waren und auch nur ein paar Lehrer über die Ferien blieben, saßen alle an einem großen Runden Tisch und so wäre ihre Abwesenheit sicherlich aufgefallen. Amaya erspähte Severus und ergriff sofort die Möglichkeit einmal während des Essens neben ihm zu sitzen.

„ Guten Morgen Severus."

„ Morgen.", grummelte er zurück. Also entweder hatte er schlecht geschlafen oder er fand den ganzen Weihnachttrubel auch übertrieben. Zumindest war er wohl nicht zum Sprechen aufgelegt. So verging das Frühstück schweigend und Amaya fiel auf, wie wenig Snape zu sich nahm.

„ Was machst du heute so?", fragte die Halbdeutsche schließlich.

„ Lernen."

„ Also bitte, wir haben Ferien."

„ Na und, da haben wir wenigstens Zeit."

„ Ah ich werde vor Langeweile sterben, wenn du dich nicht mit mir beschäftigst.", meinte Amaya theatralisch.

Daraufhin sah er sie abschätzend an und meinte.

„ Wir können ja zusammen lernen."

_Oh man! _Amaya hatte das Bedürfnis ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Dies schien man ihr auch anzusehen. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein leichtes Zucken in Snapes Mundwinkeln auf. Hatte er etwas mit ihr gescherzt? Das wäre mal was Neues.

„ Nichts da, wir gehen nachher spazieren. Schluss und aus."

„ Aber…"

„ Nein. Kein aber."

Als er wieder etwas erwidern wollte, drückte sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und gebot ihm so Einhalt. Snape erschauerte unter der Berührung. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so berührt. Doch das Getuschel, welches sich mittlerweile unter den anderen Anwesenden erhoben hatte, ließ ihn seinen Kopf abwenden und ein Vorhang aus Haaren fiel vor sein Gesicht, ein Schutzschild vor den Blicken der anderen. Amaya ließ einen bösen Blick umher schweifen der eindeutig sagte, dass die andern Schüler sich gefälligst um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollten. Einige wandten auch beschämt ihren Blick ab, doch das Getuschel sollte weitergehen. Schließlich erhob sich Severus und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Schnell sprang Amaya auf und wollte ihm folgen, als sie von Albus Dumbledore zurückgehalten wurde.

„ Miss Rabe, dürfte ich sie vielleicht kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„ Natürlich Professor Dumbledore."

Als sie in einen ruhigen Ort entdeckt hatten sagte Dumbledore.

„ Miss Rabe, ich soll sie im Auftrag des Auswahlhutes an ein Versprechen erinnern, das sie ihm gegeben haben. Anscheinend haben sie Beide ausgemacht, sich einmal zum Tee zu treffen und ich soll nun einen Termin mit ihnen festlegen."

Amaya Kinnlade klappte herunter. Der Hut hatte das tatsächlich ernst genommen?! Aufgrund des amüsierten Funkelns in den Augen des Direktors, glaubte Amaya, dass er diesen Umstand auch sehr komisch finden musste.

„ Ähm nun ja, wie wäre es am Freitag?"

„ Ja, das wäre annehmbar, kommen sie einfach zur Teestunde in mein Büro."

Direktor und Schülerin verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Amaya stand nun alleine rum, unsicher was sie nun tun sollte. Wie sollte sie nun um Himmels willen Severus wieder finden?

Da sie sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, lief sie etwas planlos durch Hogwarts, zuerst ging sie in die Bibliothek, da er hier am häufigsten anzutreffen war. Als sie ihn dort nicht fand, erklomm sie den höchsten Turm um die Aussicht zu genießen, dann ging sie zum Mittagessen und anschließend stieg sie in die Kerker hinab um möglicherweise Severus über den Weg zu laufen. Schließlich endete ihre Reise wieder in der Bibliothek. Vielleicht war er mittlerweile hierher gekommen.

In der hintersten Ecke fand sie ihn schließlich, tief über ein Buch gebeugt. Mir einem gezielten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs flog das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu und Snape sprang erschrocken auf. Sein Blick fiel auf eine ziemlich erzürnte Amaya, die drohend ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Hand schlug. Lange starrten sie sich an und keiner schien anstallten zu machen, das Wort zu erheben. Schließlich sagte Amaya mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme:

„ Ich suche dich schon seit ungefähr sechs Stunden."

„ Wusste ich nicht."

Amaya atmete zuerst einmal tief durch, sie wollte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Snape musste ihr mittlerweile die Wut auch ansehen können, doch blieb er vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„ Darf ich fragen, warum du heute Morgen nicht auf mich gewartet hast? Soweit ich weiß, wollten wir etwas zusammen machen."

Snapes Augenbraue hob sich fragend, was Amayas Stimmung nicht unbedingt verbesserte.

„ Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich dem zugestimmt hätte. Außerdem warst du es doch, die mich vor allen in der Großen Halle bloßgestellt hat."

„ Bloßgestellt?", nun gewann Amayas Stimme doch an Lautstärke.

„ Ja, du hast doch gesehen wie mich jeder angestarrt hat."

„ Ach, als ob sie das sonst nicht auch tun würden."

Dafür erntete sie einen bitterbösen Blick von Snapes schwarzen Augen. Doch dann senkte er seinen Kopf und murmelte:

„ Das ist was anderes. Dieses Mal war es wegen dir."

„ Ach, wenn es dir unangenehm ist mit mir gesehen zu werden, dann gehen ich eben."

Damit drehte sie sich um und lief etwas schneller als ihr Stolz es eigentlich zulassen sollte davon.

Draußen war es kalt, doch störte das Amaya nicht sonderlich, die Kälte war genau das Richtige um ihr erhitztes Gemüt abzukühlen. Einerseits war sie wütend auf Severus und andererseits wusste sie, dass sie wieder einmal überreagiert hatte. Man, sie benahm sich wie eine Person aus einem schlechten Liebesroman. Severus war sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und vielleicht hatte er es auch nicht und Amaya machte nur aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Er hatte kaum Freunde, vielleicht wusste er einfach nicht mit so etwas umzugehen. Amaya seufzte, das würden ja schöne Ferien werden. All ihre Freunde waren nach Hause gefahren, Severus redete nun wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mit ihr, alles in allem würde das wohl ein ziemlich trostloses Weihnachten werden. Als sie ihren Hunger bemerkte, beschloss sie zum Abendessen zu gehen. In der Eingangshalle, schüttelte sie sich erstmal den Schnee aus den Haaren und ließ die Wärme in ihre Glieder kriechen.

Als sie die große Halle betrat, waren die Meisten schon anwesend, auch Severus saß an dem runden Tisch. Doch Amaya steuerte gezielt auf den Platz zu, welcher am weitesten von ihm entfernt war. Sie aß schweigend, sich der fragenden Blicke bewusst, welche ab und an auf ihr lagen. Sie blickte aber nicht auf, sie wollte Severus keine Blöße geben, indem sie Schwäche zeigte und ihn ansah, womöglich mit dem Wunsch von Vergebung in ihren Augen. So konnte sie aber die suchenden Blicke von Severus nicht sehen, der sie fragend, verwirrt und auch ein wenig wehmütig ansah. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch wusste er nicht weswegen. Warum waren Mädchen nur so schwierig? Oder besser gesagt andere Menschen. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass sie ihn sucht und warum war sie ihm nicht gleich hinterhergelaufen, wenn sie unbedingt Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte? Dabei hatte sie ihn doch in diese peinliche Situation gebracht. Sie hatte sein Gesicht angefasst! Wer weiß was für Gerüchte entstehen würden und wie die Herumtreiber Vorteile daraus gewinnen könnten. Unbewusst fuhr er mit einem Finger über seine Lippen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen, ihren Finger dort zu spüren. So ungewohnt, doch nicht unangenehm. Sie hatte sich wohl nichts dabei gedacht. Warum sollte sie auch, bei anderen Menschen waren solche Gesten wohl normal. Doch Severus war alles andere als normal. Er war ein Freak, eine nichtswürdige Existenz, dass hatte man ihm oft genug gesagt. Betrachtete Amaya ihn als normal? Akzeptierte sie ihn so wie er war? Konnte es sein, dass ihn jemand, als ebenbürtig betrachtete?

Plötzlich erhob sich Amaya und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen. Mit gebührendem Abstand, beendete auch er sein Mahl und machte sich auf ihr zu folgen. In der Eingangshalle sah sich der Slytherin suchend um und erblickte einen wehenden Umhang, welcher eine Treppe nach oben rauschte.

„ Amaya."

Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, lief einfach weiter.

„ Amaya warte…bitte."

Ihr Schritt wurde langsamer, aber sie hielt nicht an. In diesem Tempo jedoch, konnte er sie einholen und lief dann neben ihr her.

„Wollen wir morgen im Schnee spazieren gehen?", versuchte Severus erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„ Willst du wirklich riskieren mit mir gesehen zu werden?", fragte die Ravenclaw emotionslos zurück.

Also das war wohl lächerlich. Wenn sich jemand schämen musste, dann war es sie, dass sie mit ihm gesehen wurde.

„ Ja, dass will ich."

„ Na dann, morgen nach dem Frühstück."

Damit war sie abgebogen und lief in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Severus blieb zurück.

Das war seltsam. Hatten sie sich nun versöhnt, oder was war da gerade passiert. Warum sind andere Menschen nur so schwierig, fragte er sich bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus auf, als eine Eule an sein Fenster klopfte. Zuerst ignorierte er das Gehämmer. Verflucht, warum reagierte niemand seiner Zimmergenossen auf die Eule? Dann machte es Klick, er war alleine in seinem Zimmer, alle anderen waren Weihnachten über nach Hause gefahren. Aber das würde ja bedeuten…

Schnell stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster um eine ziemlich genervte Eule herein zu lassen. Es handelte sich um eine Schuleule, wie man an dem Fußreif erkennen konnte und sie trug ein ziemlich großes Packet. War das wirklich für ihn? Er bekam nie Geschenke, nur von Lily und sie hatte ihm ihr Geschenk schon vor den Ferien gegeben, damit er es später auspacken konnte. Als er die Eule wieder weggeschickt hatte, sah er sich das Päckchen etwas genauer an. Es stand kein Name darauf. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als das Geschenk zu öffnen um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen.

Es war ein Brett mit schwarzen Linien.

Okay…. Es war kein Schachbrett, doch was war es dann?

Halt da war noch was. Zwei Beutel, gefühlt mir Steinen…

Wow, es wurde immer besser.

Nun bemerkte Severus den Zettel, welcher dem „Geschenk" beilag. Darauf stand ein Weihnachtsgruß und Amayas Name. Severus wusste nicht was überwog. Die Freude darüber, dass er ein Geschenk bekommen hatte, oder die Verwirrung über das Geschenk selbst, doch anscheinend war es eine Art Spiel. Er musste sie wohl fragen.

Als er in der großen Halle ankam, saß Amaya schon am Tisch. Leicht unschlüssig, ob er sich zu ihr setzen sollte, schlich er vorsichtig neben sie. Sie hob den Kopf und sah in fragend an. Fragend war gut, viel besser als Abneigend. Davon aufgemuntert, setzte er sich neben sie und begann, nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens zu essen. Plötzlich stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie war wohl immer noch sauer. Aber wieso hatte sie ihm dann trotzdem etwas geschenkt? Als er fertig war, erhob er sich und schlurfte niedergeschlagen aus dem festlichen Saal. Als die Türen hinter ihm zufielen, wurde er durch eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„ Man, ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr fertig werden. Sonst isst du doch auch nicht so viel, Severus."

Es war Amaya, sie hatte draußen auf ihn gewartet. Sein Erstaunen musste man ihm angesehen haben denn Amaya fragte:

„ Was? Ich dachte nur, dass es dir vielleicht unangenehm sein könnte, wenn ich drinnen auf dich warte. Los, lass uns runter zum See gehen!"

Damit wandte sie sich um und lief los. Severus folgte ihr verdattert und schritt hinter ihr her, woraufhin sie sich zurückfallen ließ, um neben ihm zu laufen. Am See angekommen, blickten sie gedankenverloren über das gefrorene Wasser. Zunächst war Severus diese Stille unangenehm gewesen, doch dann merkte er, dass dies ein einvernehmliches Schweigen war und Amaya sich wohl nicht daran störte. Doch je wurde diese Stille unterbrochen.

„ Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?"

„ Ja, das habe ich."

„ Und?"

„ Was, und?"

Amayas Seufzer war kaum zu überhören.

„ Gefällt es dir?"

„ Wenn ich wüsste worum es sich handelt, könnte ich dir vielleicht darauf antworten."

„ Es ist ein Spiel.", stellte Amaya fest. Anscheinend wollte sie ihn heute einmal mit allen Mitteln zum Sprechen animieren.

„ Aha." Also doch ein Spiel. Aber mit wem sollte er bitte Spiele spielen und auch noch welche die er nicht kannte?

„ Es nennt sich Go, es ist das älteste heute noch gespielte Spiel der Welt. Es entstand angeblich zweitausend vor Christus im alten China und hat sich dann über ganz Asien ausgebreitet. Es gibt sogar Go-Schulen, damit Strategen ihren Geist durch die hohe Kunst des Go-Spieles schulen können."

„ Kenne ich nicht. Du hättest mir lieber ein Buch schenken sollen."

„ Damit du dich vor mir verkriechst und wieder nicht mit mir sprichst?"

Jetzt dämmerte es Severus, aber sie konnte doch unmöglich so etwas angestrebt haben, oder?

„ Soll das heißen, du missbrauchst dieses Geschenk, um mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

„ Also bitte, wie könnte ich einem so unschuldigen und wehrlosen Geschenk nur so etwas antun?", meinte Amaya mit einer vollkommen ernsten Stimme.

Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Wie konnte jemand nur so albern sein? Als er Amaya wieder ansah lächelte sie zurück und da war etwas in ihren Augen, was Snape nirgends zuordnen konnte. Verunsichert, wendete er seinen Blick wieder ab und sein Lächeln verblasste. Amaya war zwar enttäuscht über diesen Rückzug, doch war das Gefühl des Triumphs Severus ein Lächeln entlockt zu haben unbezahlbar.

Plötzlich kam ein kalter Wind auf und den Beiden wurde wieder bewusst, wie kalt es eigentlich war. Fröstelnd machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Während Severus wieder über die Kälte grummelte, erfreute sich Amaya an dem Geräusch des Schnees unter ihren Füßen, ach wie sie den Winter liebte! Irgendwann musste sie noch ganz dringend eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten, das stand fest. Ob Severus auch mitmachen würde? Wohl eher nicht, doch einen Versuch würde es sicherlich wert sein.

Doch zunächst war es Zeit für das traditionelle Weihnachtsmahl, das aus Rosenkohl, Bratkartoffeln mit gebratenem Truthahn, Roastbeef und Gans bestand. Zum Dessert gab es süßen Mince Pie und Christmas Pudding.

Da noch Zeit war bis der Nachmittagstee begann, überredete Amaya Severus, das Go-Brett zu holen um ihm zu zeigen, wie es funktioniert. Severus stellte sich gar nicht mal so dumm an, wenn man bedachte, wie viele mögliche Spielzüge und Strategien es gab. Noch mehr freute es Amaya zu sehen, dass er dieses Spiel wirklich als Herausforderung ansah und er Spaß daran zu haben schien. Zumindest war es besser als mit ihm Schach zu spielen, da sie dabei immer nach wenigen Zügen verlor. Severus war einfach zu gut in solchen Dingen.

Schließlich mussten die Beiden eine Pause einlegen, da nun Teestunde war und der typische Christmas Cake gereicht wurde.

Misstrauisch begutachtete Amaya diesen Kuchen und biss vorsichtig ab. Sofort versteifte sie sich. Marzipan!

Severus, der bemerkt hatte, dass Amaya innegehalten hatte, blickte neugierig auf und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Amayas Gesichtsausdruck zeigte puren Ekel, trotzdem versuchte sie zumindest das eine Stück hinter zu bekommen. Als sie nach mehreren steifen Kaubewegungen den Kuchen ihre plötzlich ziemlich trockene Kehle hinunter bekommen hatte, spülte Amaya noch schnell mit einer Tasse Tee nach. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und schob provokativ den Teller so weit wie möglich von sich. Als sie bemerkte wie Severus sie beobachtete, warf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Schließlich konnte man nicht alles mögen und das war gewiss kein Grund sich darüber lustig zu machen.

Der Höhepunkt des Tages waren aber die Weihnachtsknallbonbons. Wenn man diese öffnete, sprühten sie tausende Funken und bildeten mit diesen Reime und Witze. Außerdem waren darin einige Süßigkeiten, wie Schokofrösche und dergleichen und ein lustiger Partyhut. Nie würde Amaya vergessen wie ein säuerlich dreinschauender Severus mit gekreuzten Armen auf seinen Teller starrte, während er sich beschwerte so einen blöden Hut aufsetzen zu müssen.

„ Ach, hab dich nicht so, mit diesem rosa Hut siehst du außerordentlich reizend aus, Severus!"

Dies brachte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick der tiefschwarzen Augen ein. Wenn blicke töten könnten und das brachte Amaya auf eine Idee. Hektisch griff sie sich an ihre Brust und verzog ihr Gesicht, einen Herzanfall vortäuschend. Severus hatte für diese Kinderei nur ein verdrehen seiner Augen übrig und Amaya lachte mit einigen anderen über sich selbst. Mittlerweile hatte man sich daran gewöhnt die Ravenclaw und den Slytherin zusammen zu sehen und nur noch wenige störten sich daran. Schließlich waren diese beiden Häuser nicht so befeindet wie Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Den Abend verbrachte das ungleiche Paar in der Bücherei. Dort diskutierten sie angeregt über einige Bücher und andere Themen, bis es Zeit war in die Schlafsäle zu gehen.

So endete das ziemlich turbulente Weihnachten und Amaya konnte beruhigt einschlafen, da nun alles wieder zwischen ihr und Severus in Ordnung zu sein schien.

* * *

_So das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Nur noch ein Wort an eine bestimmte Person: Yvi, ja ich meine dich! Du hast mir was versprochen... _

_Noch mal vielen Dak an alle die meine Sachen lesen und das ist ja schon mal was. Ein kleines Review wäre trotzdem nett..._


	8. Der Sprechende Hut

_Hallo tut mir echt leid, dass ich solange nicht geupdated habe, doch hatte ich die wohl belannte und gefürchtete Schreibblockade... _

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 8 Der Sprechende Hut

Die vergangen Tage waren ohne besondere Vorkommnisse von statten gegangen. Amaya und Severus verbrachten fast ihre gesamte Freizeit zusammen, halfen sich gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben und spielten Go oder Schach. Auch gingen sie des Öfteren raus, doch Amaya hatte es nicht geschafft Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Schneeballschlacht neben der offensichtlichen Sinnlosigkeit auch Spaß machen konnte. Daher teilte sie dieses Vergnügen mit einigen der anderen Schüler, während Snape ihrer Meinung nach sinnloser Weise für Zaubertränke büffelte, er konnte doch schon alles!

Dann kam der nächste Freitag und Amaya erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, dass sie dem sprechenden Hut gegeben hatte. Daher sagte sie Severus, dass sie heute noch etwas zu erledigen hatte und verschwand. Dieser war zwar etwas verdattert, doch glaubte er, dass sie wieder so eine blöde Schneeballschlacht im Sinn hatte. Zwar war er mittlerweile neugierig, was denn so toll daran war, dass Amaya es so oft für nötig befand dieser Tätigkeit nachzugehen, dennoch war er noch nicht so weit es selbst auszuprobieren. Für ihn war Schnee nur gefrorenes Wasser, sehr kaltes, gefrorenes Wasser und dass konnte er gar nicht leiden. Doch sonst verbrachte Amaya ihre gesamte Freizeit mit ihm und er fand es schwer mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit umzugehen. Jedoch war es wie Balsam für seine Seele. Selbst Lily hatte selten so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber das lag bestimmt nur daran, dass Lily viel mehr Freunde hatte als Amaya und Vertrauensschülerin war, daher hatte sie auch weniger Zeit.

Wie er sie vermisste, ihr Lächeln, das Funkeln ihrer wunderbaren Augen die mehr Saphiren glichen als so etwas banalem wie normalen Augen, ihre sanften Bewegungen und ihr glockenhelles Lachen. Es war ihm erst vor kurzem aufgefallen, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfand und seit dem Tanz an Halloween war er sich sicher, er liebte sie, er brauchte sie. Alles würde er aufgeben nur für sie und damit meinte er alles. Doch er traute sich nicht es ihr zu sagen, wie sollte so ein perfektes Wesen, solch eine Kreatur wie ihn lieben können? Die Freundschaft die sie ihm entgegenbrachte war schon unglaublich genug, mehr als er sich je erhofft hatte und er war nicht bereit diese zu riskieren. Zwar hätte er noch Amaya, doch sie war nicht Lily. Amaya war mehr ein Kumpel, ein guter Freund, doch nicht sein bester Freund, nicht seine Angebetete, sie war eben nur Amaya. Nein, er brauchte nur an Lily zu denken und all seine Sorgen waren wie verflogen und so verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken an sie, während Amayas Abwesenheit ihn gar nicht mehr kümmerte.

Unterdessen war Amaya auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Dabei machte sie sich Gedanken über die vergangenen Tage. Noch nie hatte sie so viel Zeit mit Severus verbringen können ohne von irgendetwas gestört, oder abgelenkt worden zu sein. Auch glaubte sie, dass er ihre Anwesenheit genauso genoss wie sie seine, naja wohl nicht genauso, doch zumindest ein wenig. Mit jedem Tag hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie sich mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, doch traute sie es sich nicht es ihm zu sagen. Noch immer quälten sie die Erinnerungen an Halloween, wie er glücklich in Lilys Armen über die Tanzfläche glitt. Egal was sie tat, immer wenn dieser rothaarige Engel unter seine Augen trat, war sie vergessen und das tat weh. Besonders da sie mittlerweile von Eifersucht zerfressen wurde. Natürlich kannten Lily und er sich schon länger und natürlich waren sie die besten Freunde, doch wer verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Severus? Wer kümmerte sich ständig um sein wohlergehen? Wer ermutigte ihn Neues auszuprobieren? Wer kassierte sogar Prügel seinetwegen? Amaya stellte nicht andere vor Severus und schaute nur mal vorbei, wenn gerade niemand anderes ihre Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Lily wusste gar nicht was sie für ein Glück hatte, dass sie Severus Herz in Händen hielt, doch wusste sie anscheinend nichts damit anzufangen. Andererseits wie konnte Amaya hoffen gegen so jemanden wie sie anzukommen? Ihres Erachtens war Lily die personifizierte Schönheit und ihre Freimütigkeit steckte jeden an, jeder liebte Lily auf irgendeine Weise. Niemals würde jemand Amaya Lily vorziehen, wenn er Chancen bei dieser hätte. Severus war 

glücklich in ihrer Gegenwart. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Lily ihr jederzeit vorziehen würde und Amaya wollte, dass Severus glücklich war. Auch wenn sie ihn dann nicht haben könnte, doch er wäre glücklich und dann wäre sie es in einer gewissen weise ebenfalls. In diesem Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss. Wenn Severus anscheinend nur glücklich sein konnte wenn Lily in der Nähe war, würde sie Severus helfen Lily zu gewinnen.

Doch im Moment würde sie die Zeit genießen, die sie mit dem Slytherin verbringen konnte und wer weiß, vielleicht würde Severus irgendwann erkennen was Amaya für ihn empfand und dann würde sie da sein und auf ihn warten.

So in Gedanken, hatte Amaya gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon einige Minuten an der gleichen Stelle verharrt hatte und eigentlich zum Hut wollte. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Uhr, hastete sie los um noch rechtzeitig einzutreffen. Dabei fragte sie sich nochmal, wie sie sich in so eine Situation hatte bringen können.

Am Wasserspeier angekommen, bat sie um Einlass und da sie bereit erwartet wurde, öffnete sich der geheime Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„ Guten Tag, Miss Rabe schön das sie gekommen sind. Da dies ja ein Treffen zwischen ihnen und dem sprechendem Hut ist, möchte ich nicht stören.", begrüßte mich Dumbledore und machte anstallten sein eigenes Büro für sie zu räumen.

„ Ich danke ihnen für ihre Gastfreundschaft, doch möchte ich sie nicht aus ihrem eigenen Büro vertreiben."

„ Aber nein mein Kind, ich muss sowieso zu einem Treffen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie vernünftig genug sind um keinen Unsinn zu machen. Außerdem sind hier in guter Gesellschaft."

Mit diesen Worten machte der Direktor eine ausladende Handbewegung in Richtung der vielen Portraits in diesem Raum. Dann bemerkte Amaya den Phoenix, welcher sich im Büro aufhielt. Wie hypnotisiert lief Amaya durch den Raum, die klickenden und leuchtenden Artefakte ignorierend, welche bestimmt genauso interessant waren. Vor dem Vogel blieb sie stehen und Dumbledore beobachtete sie mit einem lustigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„ Das ist Fawkes."

„ Darf ich ihn streicheln?", fragte Amaya hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatte noch nie einen Phoenix gesehen und empfand bei dessen Anblick eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen. Der Phoenix schien sie indes interessiert zu mustern und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.

„ Ich denke schon, dass Sie das können. Ich werde Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit den Hut holen."

Damit ging er in einen Nebenraum und Amaya streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach dem magischen Vogel aus. Dieser ließ es tatsächlich zu, dass das Mädchen ihm über den Kopf und die Federn strich und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte Amayas Lippen. Das Tier hatte irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung und all die sorgenvollen Gedanken, die sie noch vor kurzem gehabt hatte, waren verflogen.

Als Dumbledore zurückkam wurde der Bann unterbrochen.

„ Fawkes scheint Sie zu mögen. Doch hier bringe ich Ihnen erst einmal Ihren Gastgeber. Ich werde heute erst spät wiederkommen, sollten Sie also fertig sein, haben Sie keine Bedenken einfach zu gehen. Also ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag, Miss Rabe."

„ Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore."

Damit war er verschwunden und Amaya wendete sich dem Hut zu, welcher auf dem großen Schreibtisch gebettet worden war.

Etwas unsicher, da der Hut im Moment eher wie ein unbelebtes Objekt wirkte als eine reimende Kreatur, schlich sie näher heran und setzte sich in einen der Stühle, welche vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Geraume Zeit geschah nichts, doch dann bewegte sich der alte Hut so unvermittelt, dass Amaya nicht umhin kam etwas zusammenzuzucken.

„ Sie haben ziemlich viel Geduld meine Liebe!", meinte der Hut mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und Amaya konnte nicht anders als ihre Augen etwas genervt zu verdrehen. Das hatte nichts mit Geduld zu tun, es war nur unhöflich als Gast unaufgefordert zu sprechen, 

zumindest war das ihre Auffassung. Doch nun da das Gespräch offiziell begonnen hatte, wusste die Ravenclaw nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Über was unterhält man sich mit einem Hut? Doch der Hut nahm ihr glücklicherweise den Zwang einer Antwort ab.

„ Es muss seltsam für Sie sein sich hier mit mir zu unterhalten. Es ist auch für mich eine ungewohnte Situation. Normalerweise liege ich schlafend auf einem Schrank und mache mir Gedanken über das Gedicht, welches ich das nächste Jahr vortragen möchte. Doch ist dies einmal eine willkommene Abwechslung!"

„ Ich freue mich Ihnen eine Freude bereiten zu können."

„ Ach, bitte nicht so förmlich. Ich bin schließlich nur ein alter Hut."

Dies entlockte Amaya ein leichtes Lächeln, welches die Situation etwas auflockerte. Besonders da ihr mittlerweile aufgefallen war, dass einige der Portraits erwacht waren und sie nun interessiert beobachteten.

„ Also wie haben Sie sich denn eingelebt Miss Rabe? Sind Sie zufrieden mit meiner Wahl?"

„ Ich denke ich habe mich gut eingelebt, ich habe Freunde gefunden und auch die sprachlichen und kulturellen Differenzen haben sich mittlerweile gelegt. Auch bin ich mit ihrer Wahl sehr zufrieden. Ravenclaw gefällt mir sehr und da dort alle so versessen auf Wissen sind, kann ich mich selbst auch auf das Lernen konzentrieren ohne abgelenkt zu werden, zumal ich des Öfteren höre, dass in Gryffindor und Slytherin bis spät in die Nacht Partys gefeiert werden."

„ Das freut mich zu hören, stimmt es, dass Sie im Quidditchteam von Ravenclaw aufgenommen wurden?"

Amaya nickte zur Bestätigung und der Hut fuhr fort.

„ Dann strengen Sie sich an. Es ist langsam ziemlich langweilig, dass ständig Slytherin oder Gryffindor gewinnen."

So kam es, dass die Beiden angeregt über diverse Lehrer und Erlebnisse von Seiten Amayas diskutierten und nach längerer Zeit, saßen sie sich lachend gegenüber, nie hätte Amaya gedacht, dass es so angenehm sein könnte mit einer zerschlissenen Kopfbedeckung zu sprechen. Dann kam Amaya eine Idee, der Hut hatte in die Persönlichkeit eines jeden Schülers auf Hogwarts geblickt, da konnte sie vielleicht einige interessante Informationen erhaschen.

„ Können Sie sich eigentlich an viele der Schüler erinnern, die sie eingeteilt haben?"

„ Natürlich ich kann mich sogar an jeden erinnern." erwiderte der Hut stolz.

„ Was halten Sie von Severus Snape?"

„ Mh, er war ein schwieriger Fall, eigentlich hatte ich ihn nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw schicken wollen, da er einen außergewöhnlichen Mut in sich trägt, welcher aber noch nicht zum Vorschein getreten war und auch einen ungeheuerlichen Wissensdurst hegt. Doch glaubte er aus irgendeinem Grund, dass Slytherin das beste Haus wäre in das er gelangen konnte. Das liegt bestimmt an seiner Mutter, sie war eine außerordentlich begabte Schülerin, welche wie fasst alle in ihrer Familie nach Slytherin kam. Zusätzlich wollte er sich bestimmt selbst etwas beweisen. An seiner Stelle wäre ich aber nicht das Risiko eingegangen, nach Slytherin zu gehen."

Diese Aussage verwirrte Amaya, warum war es ein Risiko für ihn gewesen? Als der Hut ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, meinte er nur.

„ Wenn Sie nicht den Grund kennen, werde ich es auch nicht sagen, ich muss eine gewisse Diskretion bewahren. „

„ Aber warum haben Sie gegen Ihre eigentliche Meinung entschieden?"

„ Manchmal ist es besser den Wünschen der Schüler nachzukommen, da gewisse Menschen an bestimmten Punkten in ihrem Leben Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die ihren weiteren Lebensweg bestimmen."

Irgendwie war es schon ironisch. Eigentlich hatte Snape mit Lily in einem Haus sein wollen, was eigentlich auch der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht selbst dagegen entschieden 

hätte. Doch beunruhigte Amaya die Aussagen des Hutes. Hatte Severus einen Fehler begangen? Für welches Schicksal hatte er sich Entschieden und war er sich der Konsequenzen die darauf folgen könnten bewusst? Sie selbst hatte auch den Eindruck, dass Slytherin ihm nicht gut tat.

„ Nicht so grüblerisch mein Kind! Wissen Sie was mir im Moment eingefallen ist? Ich hatte damals den Vorschlag gemacht, dass Sie mir beim Reimen helfen. Da Sie in Ravenclaw sind halte ich es für angebracht, wenn wir uns gemeinsam um diesen Part kümmern würden."

Ach herrje, diesen Teil hatte Amaya gewissenhaft verdrängt!

„ Nun gut fangen wir an.", versuchte sie so enthusiastisch wie möglich rüberzubringen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es gar nicht so schwer war, wie sie vermutet hatte, der Hut selbst bediente sich ja meistens auch nur einfachen reimen und es waren sogar einige komische Momente dabei. Man konnte wirklich fast vergessen, dass man eigentlich mit einem alten Spitzhut redete. Als nun einige Zeit vergangen war, trug Amaya probeweise ihre Zeilen vor:

_Vielleicht wirst du unter dem Schutze Rowena Ravenclaws Leben,_

_Bücher und alte Schriften werden dort dein Gemüt erheben,_

_Wissensdurst und der Drang nach Erkenntnis,_

_dies ist die Erfüllung nach deinem Verständnis._

Amaya war eigentlich nicht besonders stolz auf ihre dilettantisch zusammen gewürfelten Reime, leider hatte sie aber das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie dem Hut zu gut gefielen und sie diese Zeilen möglicherweise nächstes Jahr wieder hören würde.

Doch dann war es für Amaya an der Zeit zu gehen. Sie konnte ja nicht den ganzen Tag dort verbringen außerdem würde es bald Abendessen geben, etwas was Amaya unter keinen Umständen zu verpassen gedachte. Also wurden noch ein paar höfliche Abschiedsworte gesprochen, wobei Amaya sogar alle Portraits mit einbezog, die wach waren. Auch bekam Fawkes noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Als sie in der großen Halle ankam, waren bereits alle beim Essen. Wie an jedem anderen Tag setzte sich Amaya neben Severus. Dieser blickte auf und sah Amaya fragend an.

„ Wo warst du?"

Hatte er sie vermisst? Unwillkürlich machte Amayas Herz einen Sprung.

„Ich war in Dumbledores Büro."

„ Was? Wieso?"

„ Das ist eine längere Geschichte." Amaya machte eine dramatische Pause, was Severus dazu veranlasste erwartungsvoll eine seiner Augenbrauen zu heben. Wie sie es liebte, wenn er das tat.

„ Also, als der sprechende Hut mich in ein Haus einteilen sollte, hatten wir ein kleines Gespräch, jedenfalls kam es so weit, dass ich aus Spaß gesagt hätte, dass wir mal eine Tasse Tee zusammen trinken sollten und der Hut hat das anscheinend ernst genommen. Daher habe ich heute etwas mit ihm gequatscht und ein bisschen gedichtet. War eigentlich ganz lustig."

Severus sah sie indes ungläubig an. Nun ja, Amaya hätte so eine Geschichte wohl auch nicht einfach so geglaubt.

„ Es stimmt! Ich schwörs!"

„ So was bringst auch nur du fertig."

„ War das jetzt positiv oder negativ gemeint?"

„Neutral."

„ So was kannst auch nur du sagen."

Zu Amayas Enttäuschung hatte sie es nicht geschafft Snape ein Lächeln zu entlocken, er verdrehte nur seine Augen. Was sie dazu veranlasste etwas beleidigt dreinzuschauen. Wie üblich reagierte er nicht darauf. Der Rest des Abendessens verlief schweigsam und nach einer letzten Partie Schach gingen die Beiden zu Bett.  
Der Rest der Ferien verlief ruhig und Amaya kümmerte sich hauptsächlich um ihre heraus gezögerten Hausaufgaben, was ihre einige tadelnde Bemerkungen von Severus einbrachte. Dann war die Zeit des Entspannens auch schon wieder vorbei und die anderen Schüler kamen nach Hogwarts zurück. Mit ihnen kam auch, zum Leidwesen vieler Schüler, der Schulalltag zurück.

* * *

_So das wäre geschafft, doch bin ich mir hier bei einigen Dingen nicht so sicher gewesen, ob es so gut war oder nicht, ein paar Tipps oder auch Beschwerden wären willkommen. Review  
Ich hoffe einfach mal ich habe nicht zu lange über Amayas und Sevs Gefühle geschwafelt und auch das Hut Gespräch habe ich versucht so kurz wie möglich zu halten, weil ich echt auch nicht wüsste worüber ich mit ihm reden würde...  
Nun ja ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ich werde es schaffen zukünftig schneller zu schreiben, kann aber nichts versprechen._


End file.
